Applejack Esta Embarazada?
by StefaDbz
Summary: Applejack Esta Embarazada, y No Sabe Como Decirle Ha Su Familia Y Amigos Por Temor Ha Que Se Decepcionen De Ella, (Primer Fic Que Hago De My Little Pony) OJALA LES GUSTE! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno... Este Es El Primer Fic Que Hago De My Little Pony (Jamas Pensé Que Lo Aria) Pero Bueno Espero Les Guste y Porque Enserio Que Trate De Que Todo Saliera Bien y Si.. Tal vez Haya Uno o Dos Errores De Ortografía, Pero Tratare De Ir Mejorando... y Enserio Agradecería Si Dejaran Reviews y Pues Nada Eso Es Todo Gracias Por Leer! ^_^

* * *

_**My Little Pony No Me Pertenece (OBVIO) Esto Es Sin Ningún Fin De Lucro Ni Nada! :3**_

* * *

_Era Una Tarde Calurosa En Ponyville, Y En Sweet Apple Acres Bajo La Sombra De Un Gran Árbol De Manzanas, Estaba Sentada Una Pony De Las Mas Trabajadoras y Atletas De Ponyville, y No Solo Ponyville Si No También Toda Equestria, Llamada Applejack, Ella No Lucia Como Todos Los Días Normalmente Estaría Durmiendo o Descansando Después De Terminar Sus Labores, Sin Embargo Esta Vez Se Le Notaba Diferente, Algo Tensa Con La Mirada Al Vació y Comiendo Algunas Manzanas..._

—**No Puede Ser... y Ahora Que Le Voy Ha Decir Ha Mi Familia!?**— se decía para si la pony

—**_Estoy Segura Que Se Decepcionaran De Mi!_**—

—**Caramel Ni siquiera Es Mi Novio y Ahora Estoy Embarazada De El**— esta vez decía un poco mas asustada

**—Estoy Segura Que Bic Mac No Lo Tomara Tan Bien—**

—**Y Abuela Smith No Dejara De Sermonear me, Con Esas Historias Entre Potros y Potras**—

—**Applebloom... Hmmm Estoy Segura De Que Ella No Entendería Mucho Sobre Esto**—

—**Y Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity y Fluttershy... Ellas...**—

—**Bueno... No Estoy Segura De Como Lo Tomarían Exactamente... Seguro Que Me Apoyarían, Pero**—

—**La Verdad, Es Que No Se Ni Que Pensar, No Puedo Ocultar Esto Por Mucho Tiempo, De Pronto Dejare De Rendir Lo Mismo En El Trabajo, Comenzare Ha Engordar y Los Cambios Hormonales y Todo!**—

—**Tengo Mucho Miedo**— decía con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro

**—APPLEJACK!**— se escuchaba un pequeño alboroto en el aire

**—APPLEJACK! DONDE ESTAS?—** gritaba un pegaso con la melena de colores

**—Hey Arco Iris, Estoy Por Aquí—** decía serena, mientras salia de sus propios asuntos

**—RAPIDO! VEN LAS CUTIE MARKS TUVIERON UN ACCIDENTE VAMOS!**— y la tomo de la melena y salieron rápido al hospital de ponyvile

**—Espera Pero Como Fue Eso!?**— preguntaba alarmada

**—No Hay Tiempo.. VAMOS—**

En Menos De Un Minuto Las Ponys Estaban En El Hospital De Ponyville

**—Applebloom, Applebloom Donde Esta?**— entraba una alarmada hermana mayor

—**Tranquila, Applejack**— decía la tranquilizante voz de fluttershy

**—Ellas Estas Bien... Solo Sufrieron Algunos Moretones, Raspones y Una Que Otra Pequeña Fractura**— decía el doctor

**—Si Quiere Usted Puede Entrar Ha Verlas—**

De Inmediato La Preocupada Applejack Siguio Al Doctor Hasta Donde Estaban Su Hermana y Sus Amigas, y La Primera Imagen Que Vio Fue Tres Camas Donde Se Encontraban Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, Respectivamente

**—Applejack, No Te Preocupes... Estoy Bien**— decía la pequeña applebloom mientras las enfermeras le cambiaban algunas vendas

**—Que Bueno Hermanita! Y Todas Ustedes Estas Bien—**

**—Si, Applejack No Fue Nada**— decía despreocupada sweetie

**—Yo Solo Me Raspe Un Poco El Ala, Pero Estoy Bien!**— decía como si nada scootaloo

**—Me Alegra Que Todas Estén Bien Niñas, De Camino Acá... Casi Me Da Un Infarto... y Me Quieren Decir Exactamente Que Estaban Haciendo Niñas Para Que Se Lastimaran Así?**— preguntaba molesta

**—Practicábamos Deportes Extremos Para Ver Si Podíamos Conseguir Nuestras Cuties Marks**— decía emocionada applebloom

**—Hay Niñas! Cuantas Veces Debo Decirles Que Todo Ha Su Tiempo! No Quieran Correr Antes De Aprender Ha Caminar—**

**—Pero No Somos Unas Bebes Applejack**— mencionaba Molesta Sweetie

**—SILENCIO NIÑA!—** decía rarity

**—Rarity...—** mencionaba asustada sweetie

**—No Sabes Lo Molesta Que Estoy... Como Es Posible Que Hagas Tanto Drama Por Tu Cutie Mark... Como Dice Applejack, Todo Ha Su Tiempo**— sermoneaba la unicornio

**—Bueno, Por Lo Mientras Lo Importante Es Que Las Niñas Están Bien**— menciona apple

**—Si, Ademas De Que Después De Esto Tendremos Cicatrices Bien Cool—** decía scootaloo mientras se quitaba unos vendajes y dejaba ver una profunda herida en su rodilla

**—Aaggg Scootaloo... Eso Es Asqueroso—** decía rarity

Y De Pronto Esa Herida Comenzó Ha Sangrar, Abundantemente!

**—Eso... Es, Es Sangre—** dijo applejack antes de perder el conocimiento, y con una expresión de desagrado en su rostro

* * *

**—Applejack... Aaapplejaaack... Estas Bien?—** decía rainbow mientras que aj recobraba el conocimiento

**—Pero Que Corrales Paso?**—

**—Pues... Te Desmayaste Por Ver Un Poquitin De Sangre—** mencionaba rainbow con un tono de burla

**—Aggg... Si, Nunca Me Ha Gustado La Sangre Jeje**—

**—Si, y Segura Que Solo Te Desmayaste... Porque Viste Sangre?—**

**—Pues, Supongo Que Si, Jeje Porque La Pregunta?—**

**—Ohh Pues Por Nada, Es Solo Que Cuando Te Traje Ala Enfermería, El Doctor Me Dijo... "Algo" Sobre Ti—**

**—Algo, Algo Sobre Mi? Pero Que Cosa Podría Decirte Sobre Mi Rainbow!? Jejejeje**— reía nerviosa

**—Emm, Pues No Se, Dime Applejack, Tienes Algo Que Esconder!?—**

**—Yo, No Tengo Nada Que Esconder, Yo Soy La Siempre Honesta Applejack! No Tengo Nada...**— mencionaba muy nerviosa

**—Pues, Por Lo Mismo Que Eres Muy Honesta, Tu No Sabes Mentir**— decía un poco mas seria rainbow

**—Yo... Uhh, Yo... Emmm, Que Te Dijeron Rainbow?**— balbuceaba nerviosa

**—Oh Pues Nada Muy Interesante... Se Te Bajo La Presión Por Esa Fuerte Impresión, Al Ver La Sangre De Scoot, y Tal vez Por Algo Mas... Como... UN EMBARAZO!**— mencionaba un tanto molesta

**—Shhh... Te Van Ha Oír**— y ponía su pata en la boca de la pegaso para que se callara

**—Applejack, Esto Es Muy Serio... Cuando Nos Ibas Ha Decir Que Estas Embarazada!**— esta vez susurraba

**—Yo Bueno, Emm..**—

**—Nada De "Emm" Desde Cuando Estas Embarazada!? Quien.. Quien Es El Padre! Applejack! Tienes Que Decirme Muchas Muchas Cosas YA!—** mencionaba enojada

**—No Puedo Decirte Aquí... Tendremos Que Ir Ha Otro Lugar, Dime Esto Solo Lo Sabes Tu!?—**

**—Claro Que Solo Lo Se Yo, Esperaba Hablar Contigo Primero Antes De Actuar—**

**—Q-que Bueno... Gracias Rainbow—**

**—No Agradezcas Nada, Eso... Hacen Las Amigas No? Bueno No Importa Sera Mejor Que Dejes Ha Applebloom y Después De Eso Tu y Yo Charlaremos—**

* * *

Mas Tarde Applejack Y Rainbow Dash Fueron Al Árbol Donde Anteriormente Applejack Estaba, Ha Hablar Sobre Lo Que Tenia Aj

**—De Todas Mis Amigas La Que Menos Pensé Que Saliera Con Esto Eras Tu—**

**—Rainbow...—**

**—Pero Vez Lo Que Dicen Lo Juzgues Ha Un Libro Por Su Portada—**

**—Rain...—**

**—Ni siquiera Sabia Que Tuvieras Novio... Tampoco Pensé Que Fueras De Las Que Hace "Eso" Con Cualquiera—**

**—Ra...—**

**—Ni siquiera Quiero Saber Como Fue... Bueno Si Si Quiero Saber OBVIO QUIERO SABER COMO FUE... Pero Después De Que Termine De Regañarte Me Lo Diras Ok?—**

**—RAINBOW DASH! Ya Cállate No Me Dejas Hablar!—**

**—Muy Bien, La Palabra Es Tuya—**

**—Si, Ya Se Que... Cometí Un Error—**

**—Un Grave Error—**

**—Pero... y Si Te Digo Que Lo Hice Por "Amor"?**—

**—Amor? Amor o Calentura?—**

**—Emm... Bueno—** decía sonrojada

**—Applejack... Si Sabes La Responsabilidad Que Necesita Un Hijo?—**

**—Rainbow, Tu Sabes Que Yo Soy Muy Responsable! Pero...—**

**—No Sabes Como Va Reaccionar Tu Familia?—**

**—Sii... Es Que, Tal vez Se Decepcionen De Mi**— Cabizbajeo La Granjera

**—Tranquila, Aj... Siempre Tendrás El Apoyo De Todas Nosotras—**

**—Si, Gracias Rainbow!—**

**—Y, Dime Aj, Quien Fue El Afortunado?—** pregunto ansiosa la pegaso

**—Rain-rainbow dash... Esas Cosas No Se Preguntan Así...—** decía sonrojada la granjera

**—Vamos Applejack... No Tienes Porque Apenarte, En Fin Solo Quiero Saber Quien Fue El Que Pudo Con La Indomable Applejack—**

**—El.. Es... Caramel**— decía casi susurrando

**—Quien!? No Te Oí—**

**—Ca-caramel...—** casi en susurro

**—Applejack... Habla Un Poco Mas Fuerte No Te Entiendo!—**

**—Caramel!—**

**—Uyyy... Con Que El Fue No? Y Dime Como Cuando Y Porque Dime! Quiero, Quiero Saber**— repetía ansiosa la pegaso

**—No Te Contare Detalle Por Detalle, Es Penoso—**

**—Vamos Aj, Ya Lo Hiciste Ya No Importa Mucho o Si!? Dime Dime Dime Dime Dime!—**

**—Ehh... Solo Fue Una Vez y... Rápido y.. Bueno Era... Era...—**

**—Era Tu Primera Vez Verdad?—**

La Granjera Asintió Con La Cabeza, Hubo Un Momento Tenso De 2 Minutos y Luego La Pegaso Abrió Su Boca

**—Y, y Te Gusto!?**— pregunto como si nada

**—Ehhh... Bueno Yo, ¡Hey No Te Importa Eso Rainbow!**— gritaba algo enojada

**—Muy Bien Muy Bien No Me Digas... Pero Por Esa Carita, Seguro Que Estuvo Bueno No? Jajajaajajajaj**— decía en tono gracioso

**—Si "Jajaja" No Le Encuentro Lo Divertido, y... Rainbow, Podrías Guardar El Secreto!?—**

**—No Te Preocupes, Yo Guardare El Secreto... Soy Una Tumba—**

**—Si... Gracias Rainbow Dash...—**

Las Dos Ponys Se Abrazaron

**—Bueno, Ten Mucho Cuidado Con Las Nauseas Matutinas... y Ademas Con Los Cambios Hormonales, Estoy Segura Que No Lo Podrás Ocultar Por Mucho...—**

**—Si, Eso Ya Lo Se... Gracias—**

**—Y, Pronto Tienes Que Hablar Con Caramel... Y Ya Sabes Si Tienes Problemas Con El... Háblame y Estaré Ahí En Un Segundo**— decía mientras la pony pegaso alsaba sus alas y se fue

—**Gracias Por El Apoyo Rainbow Dash!—**

* * *

La Pony Granjera Entro Ha Su Casa Se Fue Ha Su Cama He Intento Dormir

**—Realmente Me Espera Un Largo Día Mañana... Yo, No Se Si Se Lo Podre Decir Ha Caramel...—**

Y De Pronto Tocaron Ha Su Puerta

**—Applejack!? Estas Despierta?**— pregunto la pequeña applebloom

**—Claro Que Si Caramelo... Que Necesitas!?—**

**—Es Que... Yo, Tuve Un Sueño Feo... Y Yo Quería Dormir... Contigo—**

**—Claro Hermanita! Puedes Dormir Solo Hoy! De Acuerdo?—**

La Pequeña Subió Ha La Cama y Ambas Durmieron

* * *

Muy Bien Aquí El Primer Capitulo... Que Tal!? Ojala y Les Guste Enserio y Si Así Fue Aganmelo Saber Dejando Sus Reviews, Acepto Criticas.. Claro Solo Que Sean Constructivas y Gracias! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

_Eran Al Rededor De Las 7:30 am y Applejack Estaba Apunto De Salir De La Cama y Comenzar Su Dia Como Todos Los Demas, Exepto Por Una Cosa, Porque Tan Solo Al Levantarse y Poner Una Pata Fuera De Su Cama Sintió Una Gran Necesidad De Volver El Estomago_

**—Applejack!? estas... vomitando?**— dijo la pequeña que estaba en su cama

Applebloom al no obtener respuesta, salio de la cama y se dirijio al baño

**—oyes applejack estas bien!? estas enferma!?**— pregunto muy curiosa

Applejack limpio su boca y de inmediato voltio ha ver ha su pequeña hermana

**—emm no es nada applebloom, creo que algo esta mal en mi estomago, es todo**— y salio del baño

**—Applejack esta enferma? deveria decirle ha big mac para que no la deje trabajar tan duro!—**

Applejack Bajo Ala Cosina y Vio Ha Su Abuela Con El Desayuno Listo

**—Hey Applejack Buenos Dias, Esta Listo El Desayuno—**

**—Gracias Abuela, Buenos Dias—**

**—Buenos Dias Big Mac—**

—**Buenos Dias Applejack—** Dijo El Hermano Mayor

**—Hey big mac no dejes trabajar tan duro ha Applejack, Ella esta algo enferma!**— dijo la pequeña apple

**—Enferma? Pero si te ves muy bien Applejack!? que tienes!?**— pregunto curiosa la abuela smith

**—Ehh, Nada yo estoy bien, me siento de maravilla!—**

**—Claro que no, Applejack estaba vomitando hace un minuto—**

**—Que!? Vomitando?**— dijo extrañada abuela smith

**—Devio Ser Por Unas Manzanas Podridas Que Comí Ayer, Jeje Debe Ser Por Eso**— replico nerviosa

**—Con Que, estas vomitando por las mañanas Eh? Me parece haberte escuchado ayer**— pregunto curiosa su abuela

**—Ayer? Emm... claro que no abuela yo no vomite ayer, debió Ser otra cosa lo que escuchaste! Jeje**—

**—De Todas Formas Big Mac, No La Dejes Trabajar Tan Duro Como Siempre**— repitió la pequeña

Afirmo con la cabeza su hermano

Applejack salio como todos los días con su hermano ha recolectar las manzanas, todo iba muy normal, ella Iba En El Ritmo De Siempre Aun Su Embarazo No Le Impedía Hacer Su Trabajo normal..

**—Oyes, Big Mac... Te Puedo Preguntar Algo?—** se oía un tono de inseguridad en la voz de applejack

**—Eeeeyup—** dijo el hermano mayor

**—Bueno, Es Que, Yo Quería Preguntar, Algo... Emmm Estaba Viendo Televisión, y Estaba Pasando Una Película Y...**—

Big Mac La Miraba Esperando La Pregunta

**—Bueno, la película trataba de una, Pony que bueno ella, estaba Embarazada, y no quería que se enterara su Familia, pues por que... ella estaba esperando un hijo de, de alguien que ni siquiera era Su Novio, y bueno me parecio "Interesante" el tema y... bueno la pregunta en general, Es... que pensarías tu si, si Tu Hermana osea yo pasara por una situación... Similar?**— pregunto tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo

Big Mac Estaba Asimilando La Pregunta y Después De Mirarla Curioso Por Un Minuto El Respondió...

**—...No Se...—**

**—Oh Vamos Tienes Que Decirme... No Solo Un Simple "No Se" Vamos Big Mac Es Importante..**.— dijo algo desesperada y lanzaba una mirada molesta ha su hermano

**—Si, Hipotéticamente estuvieras En una situación así, el que te embarazara... seguro no viviría para contarlo**— y después de decir eso se retiro y siguió con su trabajo

Applejack Tenia La Boca Abierta Por La Respuesta De Su Hermano

**—Bue...Bueno, Al Menos No Dijo Que Se Decepcionaría De Mi, Pero Dejara Sin Padre Ha Mi Hijo...**— trago saliva al decir eso

**—Hey Applejack!**— decía rarity que venia llegando

**—Hola Rarity—**

**—Hola applejack—**

**—Hola sweetie belle, viniste ha ver ha applebloom?—**

**—Si!**— grito emocionada

—**Dulzura ella esta la casa, corre ve ha verla—**

No le dijeron dos veces y la pequeña ya se había ido corriendo

**—Ten cuidado de no caerte sweetie bell**— grito de lejos su hermana

—**Déjala Son Niñas, yo recuerdo tener la misma energía que ellas tienen ahora—**

—**Ehh, applejack, estas muy ocupada ahora?**—

**—Ocupada? Bueno estoy trabajando, pero..**.—

**—Que bueno que no estés haciendo nada necesito tu ayuda—**

—**Ehh... si lo que se te ofrezca—**

**—bien, es que te voy ha usar como maniquí por unos minutos—**

**—Maniquí?—**

**—Si, es que diseñare unos vestidos, y necesito ayuda de una pony...—**

**—Bueno, pero porque me lo pides ami? Hay muchas que podrian ayudarte y..**.—

**—Vamos Applejack... tu nunca me as ayudado, y casi ni nos hemos hablado, vamos ha pasar tiempo juntas como muy buenas amigas si?— **decía con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro

**—Si, Esta bien yo te ayudo!**— decía rodando los ojos

—**Muy bien Applejack, enserio agradezco tu ayuda**— decía mientras ponía un montón de tela sobre su mesa de trabajo

**—No Es Nada Dulzura—**

Rarity puso un vestido ha medio terminar encima de Applejack

—**Ohhh, Ahora que le veo este vestido puesto ha alguien se que cuando lo termine se vera DIVINO!**— Y rarity siguió trabajando

**—Solo unos ajustes por aquí, y necesito coser esta parte... Ehhh Applejack estira una pata por favor, Gracias**— la unicornio se puso ha seguir y seguir arreglado ciertas cosas en su nuevo diseño

De pronto la unicornio se detuvo y dio unos pasos atrás ha observar ha applejack con su diseño puesto

—**Que pasa Rarity... ya terminaste con el vestido?—**

—**Ehh... no es eso querida, es que...**—

—**Cosiste mal una parte? fue mi culpa?**—

—**Ehh... no es el vestido querida ehh... como decir esto sin sonar grosera... Ehh, Applejack estas un poquito, Umm ¿Gorda?**—

—**¿QUE? ya se me nota!?**— y rápido miro el tamaño de su vientre

**—Umm, se te nota que? Applejack?**—

—**Haaa... Nada, es que en estos días he estado comiendo mucho pastel de manzana, tal vez deba cuidar mas mi linea Jaaa, No crees?**—

La unicornio se la quedo viendo rara por unos minutos, Applejack solo mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa mientras parpadeaba muchas veces

**—Ohhh, pues te recomiendo un dieta buenísima consiste en tomar agua con canela y jugo de naranja por las mañanas en ayunas, tal vez debas quitar las manzanas de tu dieta querida, solo hasta que baje esa pequeña pancita que se te ve, hasta parece que... estuvieras ¿Embarazada?—** y se puso algo seria al mencionar lo ultimo

Nuevamente hubo un momento tenso, solo que ninguna de las dos parecía tener una expresión facial

—**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Pero que buena broma Rarity...**—

—**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Sii Sii ya se... es que no se me dio la impresión de que tu vientre se inflamo así como de una embarazada**—

**—Jajajajaja... vamos rarity, Yo? Applejack Embarazada!? Jajajajajaja pero, pero que va**— reía nerviosa

—**Si, eso suena tonto verdad? Jajajajaja**—

—**Eso suena mas que tonto, jamas pensé que tuvieras un humor así? jajajajajajaja**—

—**Ni yo.. jajaja— **las dos ponys se volvieron ha callar por un tenso minuto** —Entonces solo estas gorda verdad?**—

—**Si, Raryti.. solo estoy gorda...**— Applejack entere cerro sus ojos y hizo una mueca en des agrado ala pregunta de Rarity

—**Estas segura, segura segura?**—

—**Estoy muy segura, he descuidado un poco mi alimentación.. eso es todo!**—

—**Entonces estas gorda por descuidar tu alimentación? solo por eso?**—

—**Que me estas queriendo insinuar otra vez Rarity?**— dijo en tono algo agresivo

—**Oh, yo? nada nada**— dijo ala defensiva

—**Muy bien... Rarity, ya terminaste es que, tengo que regresar ha trabajar—** menciono un poco mas seria

—**Ohh, si claro Applejack, puedes irte si gustas el vestido ya quedo muy bien—**

**—Si, esta muy bonito—** y se quito el vestido

Y salio de la boutique de Rarity

—**¡Hey Hola Appleack!? Como Estas**— saludo twilight que venia en por la calle leyendo un libro

—**Eh? Hola Twi**—

—**Pensé que estarías en tu granja trabajando?**— pregunto mientras guardaba con su magia el libro que venia leyendo

—**Si, pero rarity me pidió ayuda para usarme de maniquí—**

—**Bueno, esta bien que de vez en cuando salgas de tu granja, siempre estas trabajando duro, deberías tomarte mas tiempo libre**—

—**Si, creo que necesito un descanso ** y mientras rascaba su nuca

—**Ehh.. Applejack hoy te vez... Uhh, Diferente..**—

—**¿Diferente? Pero, porque lo dices?—**

—**Uhhh, no se tu mirada refleja un brillo especial, y ademas te vez un poco... Sobre Alimentada? Jaja..**— rió nerviosa

—**Sobre alimentada? Osea quieres decir que estoy gorda?**—

—**No, No, No me lo tomes ha mal.. no te quise decir eso jaja... pero...**—

—**No Te sientas mal dulzura, Rarity me dijo algo similar, pero debe ser porque He estado comiendo demasiado no crees?**—

—**Si, tal vez sea eso... oh por cierto... Applejack.. voy hacer una fiesta de pijamas... y quería ver si puedes venir esta noche ami casa... también quiero que traigas ha Applebloom...**—

—**Una... fiesta de pijamas? bueno... esta bien iré... gracias por la invitación** **Twi**...—

—**No es nada aj...**—

—**Ehh.. has visto a rainbow?**—

—**Creo que descansaba en el lago**—

—**Muy bien, gracias Twi..**— y corrió deprisa hacia el lago

**—Rainbow Dash... Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente—**

**—Que tienes que pasa Aj?**—

**—Dime, Me Veo Gorda!?**— decía algo preocupada

**—Ehhh...—** la pegaso la miro detenidamente —**Yo no diría gorda, tal vez con kilos de mas oh, rellenita, pachoncita.? ehh llena de amor?—**

—**Hay pero esto no puede ser, ya se me empezó ha notar—**

**—Tranquila Appleack, solo se te ve así de cerca, si alguien te mira de lejos ni lo notara...**— decía mientras tomaba por los hombros a su amiga

La granjera solo suspiro

****—**Tranquila.. ademas tu y yo sabíamos que esto se te iba empezar ha notar pronto...**—

**—Aunque.. aun no se como le voy hacer para guardar las apariencias en la fiesta de twiligth?**—

**—No creo que eso sea algo difícil .. solo que si te preguntan acerca de tu peso diles que has estado comiendo insaciablemente y por eso estas gorda...**—

—**No creo que eso funcione... hace un momento estaba con Rarity y me estaba haciendo preguntas y me insinuaba cosas... Rainbow, estoy apunto de explotar.. no creo seguir con el secreto durante mucho tiempo**—

—**Vamos Applejack... sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano pasaría... no podías ocultar esto por mucho sin que alguien sospechara—**

—**Si, ya se... tal vez no deba preocuparme tanto... digo un hijo siempre es una bendición . y si yo ayude ha cuidar ha applebloom, estoy segura de que podre cuidar ami propio hijo**—

—**Y esa es justo la actitud que quiero... la de la misma applejack de siempre...**—

—**Bueno... rainbow, creo que me tengo que ir, fue bueno hablar otra vez contigo... pero ya me tengo que ir al trabajo..**—

**—Adiós Aj... nos vemos en la noche...—**

Ya eran alrededor de las 8:30 pm cuando applebloom y applejack se dirijian ala fiesta de pijamas en casa de twilight

—**Estoy Emocionada Por Que... Esta Es La Primera Fiesta De Pijamas Que Tengo En Mi Vida**— brincoteaba feliz la pequeña apple

**—Que bueno que estes emocionada hermanita...**— y alborotaba el pelo de su hermana con su pata

—**Hey Applebloom como as estado?**— pregunto Scootaloo

**—Bien, y tu Como vas con tu ala?—**

**—Yo Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar**—

—**¡Hey chicas... que bueno que pudieron venir—** menciono Twilight

**—No podíamos faltar, la ultima fiesta de pijamas que tuve aquí estaba con rarity, y nos la pasamos bien—**

**—Y esta no sera la exepcion, Va hacer LA MEJOR FIESTA DE PIJAMA DE TODAS! va haber muchos juegos y comida y cosas divertidas muy divertidas, y nos pondremos mascarillas de esas raras que pone Rarity, y contaremos historias de terror Rainbow es buena haciendo eso y veremos películas y jugaremos con los animales que traiga Fluttershy, y Todo Sera MEGA ULTRA ARCHI INCREÍBLE!**— todos sabemos quien decía eso

**—Ehh tranquila Pinkie Pie... no estoy segura de que la noche sea tan larga como para hacer TODO lo que acabas de mencionar—** dijo Twilight

**—Bueno, creo que desvariamos de comenzar hacer alguna de las actividades que ya menciono Pinkie Pie—** dijo Fluttershy

**—Siiii comenzemos con las historias de terror!**— comento Rainbow

Las Cuties Mark Tragaron Saliba

**—Mejor hacemos otra cosa no Rainbow?—** dijo Aj

**—Y porque no cepillamos y arreglamos nuestras melenas?**— dijo Rarity

**—Y si comemos helado**— dijo el pequeño bebe dragón

—**Spike, no va haber helado para ti, Comiste mucho en la tarde**— lo regaño Twilight

Así Las Ponys Pasaron Un Rato Decidiendo Que Hacer, y Comenzaron Ha Hacer Un Mini Spa

**—Rarity, ponme todo el lodo y pepinillos que quieras, PERO NI SE TE OCURRA LIMAR MIS PESUÑAS!**— grito molesta Rainbow

—**Vamos Rainbow, solo un poquito, todo mundo necesita consentirse de vez en cuando**— decía mientras la perseguía con una lima para uñas

—**AHHHH... Aléjate Rarity..**.— y volaba como loca por todo el lugar

**—Hmmm, Mujeres—** menciono Spike mientras devoraba un poco de helado

**—¡Spike! Que te dije sobre comer helado!—** y con la su magia Twilight le quito su helado

La Segunda Actividad Era Contar Historias De Terror

**—Entonces... las 2 ponys llegaron ha la cabaña con la esperanza de encontrar algún teléfono, pero... El ahí ESTABAAAA!-** Y grito y asusto ha casi todas

-**Jajaja, que buena historia, rainbow!**- menciono con miedo en su voz scootaloo

-**Si, lo se, esta vez no te asustaste oh si?**-

-**Pero que va... jaja**-

La Tercera Actividad Era Ver Películas Románticas y Comer Helado, Claro Si Spike No Se Lo Hubiera Comido Todo, Ellas Veían "El Ponytanic"

-**Amo esta película, es tan tan romántica**- decía Rarity con los ojos cristalinos

-**Si, y es muy conmovedora**- dijo Fluttershy

-**Me parece algo tonto que jack no se suba a la puerta donde esta flotando rose, los dos caben perfecto! pero que boba**- menciono rainbow dash

-**Ami parecer rose mejor se hubiera ido con su madre, a lo mejor jack si se salvaba**- comento Applejack

Y Las Cuties Marks Ya Estaban Dormidas Por El Aburrimiento Que Les Causo La Película

-**Pero miren esto, las tres pequeñas ya se durmieron**- dijo Fluttershy

-**Sabia que Applebloom no tardaría en quedar dormida son casi las 11:30 es su hora de dormir**-

-**Si igual la de sweetie belle**-

-**Oigan y ya que las niñas están dormidas porque no comienza la verdadera FIESTA!- **Comento y brincoteo pinkie pie

-**Ehh? ha que te refieres pinkie?**- pregunto twiligth

—**Ha esto— **Y saco una botella de sidra de la familia Apple

—**Pero, eso lleva alcohol no?**— pregunto tímida Fluttershy

—**Si asi es, tiene un 10% de alcohol, Alguien quiere?**—

—**Emm, pues... creo que solo una copa no hace daño o si?**— dijo curiosa Twilight

—**Si, ademas dices que solo es un 10% de alcohol no? Si.. eso no es mucho**— menciono Rainbow

—**Ehh si bueno creo que yo mejor paso**— menciono Aj

—**Vamos Applejack, si no es ahora cuando? Después te casaras tendrás hijos y succionaran tu vida y felicidad y ya no podrás hacer cosas como esta...**—dijo Pinkie

Applejack Solo Abrió Los Ojos Como Platos

—**Ya Pinkie, no la presiones ella seguro tendrá sus motivos para no querer tomar... pero lo que ella no quiso me lo das ami!**— menciono Rainbow

—**Applejack, Estas segura de que no quieres ni siquiera un poco**?—

—**Enserio que no quiero ni un poco Twilight, ustedes beban... ami no me gusta mucho la sidra, no importa ya sera otro día...**—

Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Spike se la quedaron mirando extraño

—**Bien... si dices que no quieres bueno esta bien... DIME QUIEN ERES Y QUE HAS HECHO CON LA VERDADERA APPLEJACK!**— dijo Pinkie y miro ha aj como si fuera una desconocida

—**Pinkie pero si soy yo... jaja—**

—**Emm... pues es raro que yo concuerde con Pinkie en algo pero si, Applejack... no se estas rara, no pareces la misma de siempre, Te pasa algo?**— pregunto preocupada Twilight

—**Pero, no tengo nada.. de verdad, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse pero... sera mejor que no se enteren—**

—**Enterarnos de que Applejack?**— menciono seria Rarity

Hubo Un Pequeño Minuto De Tensión, Antes De Que Applejack Abriera La Boca

—**Bueno, Ustedes... son mis amigas, y creo que merecen saber... ademas se que después de todo... ustedes me apoyaran.. y me comprenderán y Bueno nos conocemos de hace tiempo.. y estoy segura de que no me criticaran, ni nada.. enserio chicas las quiero y quiero que sepan que las considero como no solo como amigas... si no como hermanas...—**

—**APPLEJACK! No es que no agradezca todo tu discurso ese... pero YA! Dinos..**—

—**Bueno, la razón porque he estado actuando rara... es porque..**.— dio un pequeño suspiro y tapo su rostro con su sombrero —**Estoy Embarazada**—

Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, y Spike abrieron los ojos como platos y luego Fluttershy se desmayo de la impresión, Rarity solo susurro un "Lo Sabia" Spike siguió con cara de shock y Twilight..

—**Applejack... eso es Ehh...**—

* * *

_Que tal el capitulo?_

_Enserio agradezco mucho sus comentarios en el primer capitulo, GRACIAS por sus consejos y criticas constructivas... Hasta el próximo capitulo! ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Primero que nada, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! enserio me inspiran ha mejorar día con día, capitulo por capitulo, ^^ enserio deseo que este cap sea de su agrado que lo hice con TODO TODO MI AMORRRR (Okno) jajaja, bueno como sea otra vez vuelvo ha agradecer sus comentarios y todo ;)_

* * *

Cap. 3

—**Applejack... eso es Ehh..**.—

—**Eso es? Eso es que... Twilight?**— pregunto preocupada Aj

—**Es... es, Maravilloso... Applejack tu... Wow... jamas pensé**— titubeaba anonadada

—**Si, seguro jamas pensaste que yo quedara embarazada verdad?**—

—**No es eso... es que, Bueno si es eso.. jamas pense que tu, Bueno... Yo, yo ni siquiera sabia que tuvieras novio**—

—**Es que... verán, Yo no tengo novio, jejeje**— menciono mientras rascaba su nuca

—**¿QUE? Y ENTONCES!?**— grito sorprendida Rarity

—**Bueno... es una larga historia... jeje**—

—**Y... perdón por la indiscreción en mi pregunta, pero, Q-quien E-es el padre?**—

—**El, es...**—

—**Caramel! Cierto?**— exclamo Spike con cara de sabe lo todo

—**Cierto, Pe-pero.. Co-como lo sabes? Eh Spike?**— pregunto mientras lo encaraba con cierta molestia

—**Eh..¿Intuición?**— menciono nervioso y sonrojado

Las 6 mane, bueno 5 porque Fluttershy estaba desmayada, miraron ha Spike con ojos asesinos

—**Bueno... puede que yo... los haya, escuchado.**.— se sonrojo un poco mas y se rasco la cabeza

—**¡Que!? Nos, nos escuchaste? Pero... pero como!?**— pregunto demasiado molesta Applejack

—**NO! No es como parece, es que...Aggg... Twilight me, me mando ha buscarte, y te busque por TODA Sweet Apple Acres, Yo, yo no queria... lo juro**— Menciono ala defensiva

—**¡SPIKE! CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN**!— Regaño muy muy molesta Twilight

—**Losiento losiento... te juro que al primer gemido que escuche yo me fui**— se excuso asustado

—***cof* *cof* mejor no entremos en detalles si?**— dijo Applejack con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas

—**Bueno... si... lo importante es que, Applejack esta esperando un bebé... y eso es una MARAVILLOSA notici**a— decía Rarity mientras abrazaba ha Applejack

En eso Fluttershy desperto de su desmayo...

—**Uuhh... pero que me paso?**— decía en tono débil Fluttershy

—**Nada, solo te desmayaste porque te enteraste de que Applejack esta embarazada**— dijo Rainbow como si nada

Al escuchar eso Fluttershy le dio un pequeño vagido, y las demás intentaron evitar que cayera de nuevo

—**Oh no pasa nada, ya estoy bien...y en cuando ha ti Applejack... no debes preocuparte, nosotras te apoyamos...**— y abrazaba dulcemente ha su amiga

—**Ehh... muchas gracias, Fluttershy... y todas ustedes, encerio agradesco su apoyo..**.—

—**Oh, no es nada Applejack... para eso son las amigas... nosotras no vamos ha juzgarte..**.— menciono Pinkie pie, por primera vez tomando algo enserio

—**Gracias... enserio agradezco todo su apoyo..**.—

Las 6 ponys y el bebé dragón compartieron un abrazo grupal y algunas de ellas soltaron las lagrimas

—**Oh,oh,oh... Applejack despues de esto... debemos de hacerte una SUPER DUPER GENIAL FIESTA! Oh mejor dicho un baby shower!? Bueno... no importa lo único que te aseguro que sera el mejor de todos, y va ver juegos y confeti y cosas divertidas muy divertidas para el ti... y el bebé**— decía animadamente mientras sobaba el vientre de Applejack

—**Jeje, muchas gracias manzanita, enserio te lo agradezco... pero, si vamos hacer una fiesta, o algo así.. quiero que sea algo... como un secreto, emmm de hecho, lo que les acabo de contar... quiero que sea algo muy muy secreto... enserio, no quiero que nadie enserio NADIE lo sepa..**—

—**Aparte de nosotras, nadie mas lo sabe?**— pregunto Twilight

—**No, nadie...**—

—**Ni tu familia?**— agrego Fluttershy

—**MI FAMILIA MENOS! enserio... no se como reaccionarían con una noticia como esta, Ehh, digamos que me da pena... y ademas seguro ellos se decepcionaran de mi, y yo la verdad no quiero eso**—

—**Pero, Applejack... tienes que decir celos... tarde o temprano ellos sabrán...**— menciono Twilight

—**Ademas... si nosotras sospechamos lo mas lógico es que ellos sospechen aun mas... tu vives con ellos y te ven todo el tiempo**— comento Rainbow

—**Creo, que no había pensado en eso... ahh ya se... me quedare mas seguido en casa de alguna de ustedes...**—

Las demás se miraron entre si, y luego la miraron confundidas

—**Si, si le digo ha big mac y abuela smith, que me invitan ha fiestas o pijamadas o cosas así, tendré que estar menos en casa, y asi me veran menos tiempo...**—

—**Ehh? No creo que eso funcione... Appejack, digo... no es como que no queramos ayudarte... pero, enserio creo que deverias hablar con ellos, y sobre todo hablar con caramel**— dijo Twilight

—**Si, ya se... que aunque no quiera lo tengo que hacer...pero... aun no se pueden enterar, primero se lo tengo que decir a caramel,y después ha mi familia, así que hasta que no hable con el no quiero que le digan ha nadie, si?**—

Las demás ponys y el bebe dragón asintieron con la cabeza

—**AAAAHHHH, pero yo estoy muy muy emocionada ya quiero que nazca el bebe de Applejack..**.— menciono animada Pinkie y se le acerco bruscamente

—**Jaja, tranquila Pinkie.. jaja para eso aun falta muuuuuuchoo...**—

—**Aaaaaggg, pero yo muero de ganas por conocerlo.. promete que cuando nazca dejaras que juegue con el y hagamos cosas divertidas.. estoy segura de que me querrá mucho mucho y yo también lo voy ha querer mucho mucho... y me ayudara ha hacer fiestas y jugara conmigo... y, y y... AAAAAAHHHH... enserio ya quiero que nazca**—

—**Oyes Applejack y que quieres que sea.. niño o niña?**— menciono Rarity

—**Lo que sea.. mientras este sano, por mi estará bien** —

—**OH, y si es niña crees que pueda hacerle muchos vestidos? estoy segura que le encantaran... y seguro ami también me querrá mucho seré su tía preferida...**—

—**Un momento Rarity... yo seré su tía preferida!**— comento molesta Pinkie

—**Pero claro que no... yo voy hacer la tía preferida!**— se defendió Rarity

—**No la tía preferida seré yo... yo soy amiga de todo los ponys en ponyvalle y el bebe de Applejack aparte de ser mi mejor mejor mejor amigo también seré su tía PREFERIDA!**—

—**Bueno.. tal vez si se pelean así todo el tiempo, quizás lo asusten**— menciono Fluttershy

—**Jajajaja... creo que Fluttershy tiene razón... ademas todas saben que YO, voy hacer la tía preferida del bebe de Applejack**— y rió victoriosa Rainbow

y de pronto las tres comenzaron ha pelear

—**Oyes, Applejack.. crees que también pueda llevar ha tu bebe ha jugar con los animalitos que tengo**— menciono tímida Fluttershy

— **y también podría jugar conmigo y Spike?**— menciono Twilight

—**Pero claro dulzura... todas ustedes podrán jugar con mi bebe cuando nazca y crezca, y no importa quien sea la tía preferida, mi hijo las va querer ha todas por igual... de eso estoy segura** —decía Aj con los ojos cristalinos...

La noche paso rápido y de pronto todas se encontraban dormidas después de tantas emociones y actividades que hicieron juntas...

_Ala Mañana Siguiente..._

Applejack se levanto, desayuno con sus amigas y tan pronto termino se dirijio ha Sweet Apple Acres con su pequeña hermana

—**Ya llegue, familia..**— grito al entrar a su casa

—**Y yo también ya llegue**— grito muy animada la pequeña apple

—**Ahh, que bien que llegaran ya, Applejack, Big Mac ya se fue ha trabajar y creo que deberías de hacer lo mismo.. últimamente te as puesto ha holgazanear por ahí.. y no te as puesto ha trabajar..**—

—**Si, abuela tienes razón... pero te prometo que ya me voy ha poner ha trabajar, lo juro...**—

—**Applejack, no quiero que pienses que ahora soy una abuela regañona, pero si te digo todo esto es por tu bien, ademas de que as estado actuando un poco rara... y me preocupas...**—

—**Si, abuela ya se... pero te prometo que ya no sera así... bueno... ya tengo que ir al trabajo...**—

Applejack troto hasta los campos donde estaba su hermano

—**¡Hey! Big mac... lamento la tardanza, pero ya estoy aqui... y si quieres puedes descansar ahora, déjame compensarte..**—

Big mac le tomo la palabra y se puso ha descansar un poco, por otra parte Applejack se puso las dos canastas en su lomo en donde recogía las manzanas

—**Eh... Big mac... no has visto ha caramel!? Pensé que iba ha venir ha trabajar... pero que aun no llega!?**—

Big mac se la quedo mirando por unos segundos sin ninguna expresión facial, y luego miro al cielo como tratando de recordar algo

—**Caramel, creo que el estará ausente por unos... días? Quizá semanas.. no se eso es lo que dijo**—

—**Q-que!? Pero porque!?**— y pateaba un árbol y caían manzanas

—**Hmmm... creo que iba ha cuidar ha un pariente enfermo.. o algo así menciono!**—

—**Y, y cuando se supone que iba ha salir de Ponyvalle?**— decía mientras pateaba un árbol y caían manzanas en sus canastas

—**Hmmm... creo que hoy iba ha salir en tren ha Yeguadelfia, creo que el tren sale hoy alas 2:00 pm**—

—**2:00 pm? Y ha que hora es?**—

—**Hmmm... 1:50 pm... pero, porque... la...**— no había terminado de decir la oración, cuando Applejack salia corriendo ha todo lo que daba

—**Esto no puede ser... tengo que llegar ha tiempo, si no quien sabe por cuanto tiempo se valla y ya no tendré tiempo de decirle, que estoy embarazada..**— pensaba para si misma la pony y apretaba el paso

En unos pocos minutos llego ha la,estación del tren y vio ha Caramel esperando el tren con unas maletas

—**¡CARAMEL! ¡CARAMEL ESPERA!**— gritaba ha unos cuantos metros

—**Eh? Applejack!? Eres, eres tu?**—

—**Si, si soy yo..**.— y trataba de recuperar el aliento lo cual le pareció extraño ha caramel ya que Applejack siempre ha tenido muy buena condición, pero por su estado se canso un poco mas —**E-espera tengo, tengo algo importante que decirte, tienes 5 minutos?**—

—**Claro, pero que pasa, te pasa algo?**— pregunto preocupado

—**Lo que yo quería decirte es que...**— pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del tren que llegaba

—**Emm... Applejack quisieras, apresurarte?**—

—**Si, si yo se que tienes prisa pero... esto, es muy importante.. recuerdas la otra vez q-que tu y yo... bueno.. tu sabes**—

Caramel solo se sonrojo un poco y asintió con la cabeza

—**Bueno, es que... veras...— y se rascaba la nuca con su pata —Aggg... por todos los ponys! ¡CARAMEL.. ESTOY EMBARAZADA, Y TU, TU ERES EL PADRE!**—

Caramel se quedo perplejo ante aquella noticia, no parecía tener ninguna expresión facial solo se quedo viéndola y si respiración era mas agitada y luego...

—**¡Caramel? Caramel!? Oh vamos no es para que te pongas así, ¡REACCIONA!**— grito molesta Applejack

El solo se la quedo viendo y titubeaba cosas que nadie entendía

—**Caramel! No seas infantil, reacciona... no tenemos todo el día!**— mencionaba cada vez mas molesta

—**Applejack...**— por fin hablaba —**Ehh... no, no se que decirte... es que, yo, bueno... no me lo esperaba**—

—**Por supuesto que no! Nadie se lo esperaba! Pero esto es lo que esta pasando! Y creo que somos lo suficientemente maduros para enfrentar esto, y oyes caramel, vas ha ir ha Sweet Apple Acres y vas ha hablar con big mac, y con abuela Smith, y les dirás que me embarazaste, ENTENDIDO!?**—

—**Pero, que dices Big mac me va matar... y tu abuela? Si pudiera matarme TAMBIÉN LO HARÍA...**—

—**Vamos, no seas taaaannn exagerado... Big mac jamas haría tal cosa**— y luego recordó lo que le dijo su hermano la otra vez — **o Tal vez si?**—

—**Claro que si! El la otra vez me advirtió algo parecido, cuando le dije que me gustabas y el... el bueno me amenazo, dijo que si tocaba un solo pelo las pagaría caro...**— y sudo frio

—**Bueno, ESO DEBISTE PENSARLO ANTES! Ahora estamos en esto juntos verdad!?**— al no obtener respuesta dijo mas fuerte —VERDAD!?—

—**Si, si... c-claro...— **sacudió su cabeza —**Pero, antes... yo, yo tengo que irme**—

—**Irte? Ha claro que tienes que ir con un familiar cierto?**— dijo con cierta tristeza

—**Si, es muy importante que valla... P-pero te prometo que volveré... te lo juro Applejack!**—

Applejack lo miro algo molesta

—**Applejack, no me mires así... yo te lo juro, jamas te dejaría sola en algo como esto... créeme,, pero enserio es importante que me valla... mi abuelo esta moribundo y quisiera estar con el en sus últimos días.**.—

—**Y, para cuando estas de vuelta?**— pregunto fríamente

—**Ha mas tardar una semana, Pero te juro que regresare Applejack... jamas te dejaría.. ni mucho menos ha mi hijo, o hija..**— se le ilumino la mirada al decir eso

Ella sonrió leve —**Pues, mas te vale..**—

Caramel se despidió de Applejack, subió al tren y se fue..

—**Así que... estoy en esto sola, otra vez?**— comenzó ha caminar de regreso ha casa —**Mas le vale ha ese idiota regresar... si no, lo encontrare y castrare con mis propias pesuñas**—

Applejack regreso ha su trabajo, y ahí estaba su hermano trabajando duro, su hermano la miro que venia en camino y se la quedo viendo extraño

—A**pplejack— pauso un momento y espero ha que su hermana se acercara mas —Porque tanto interés en, caramel?**—

—**Ehh... quien yo? No, claro que no.**— tomo las canastas de manzana y siguió trabajando con su hermano

—**Fuiste ha alcanzarlo cierto?**—

—**Yo?**— y dirijo un pata asía su pecho refiriéndose ha ella y asiéndose la tonta

Su hermano solo asintió con la cabeza

—**Si, es que... quería, quería decirle... algo..**—

—**Que?**— y camino ha un lado de su hermana

—**Le quería decir que, que tuviera un buen viaje y regresara pronto..**— se rió de nervios al decir eso

Su hermano la miro raro y siguió trabajando ha su lado

—**Si, solo le quería decir eso... nada mas...**—

—**Applejack, soy tu hermano mayor.. y quiero que sepas que cuando tu vas... yo ya fui y vine dos veces...**— luego puso una pata en el hombro de Applejack —** Creo que sera mejor que descanses.. te ves cansada...** — y se retiro

Applejack solo sudo frió, pero le tomo la palabra ha su hermano y se quita las canastas del lomo y se fue ha sentar ha un árbol

—**Big mac se comporta raro... y si esta sospechando algo?**— pensó la pony —**Tengo que guardar el secreto solo un poco mas, yo se que puedo... me he enfrentado ha cosas peores...**—

Habían pasado un par de horas, y Applejack se había quedado dormida

—**Applejack... Applejack, estas por aquí? Applejack!**— gritaba y brincoteaba Pinkie pie

—**¡Miren... esta por ahí**— dijo Rainbow

—**Oh, que bueno que te encontramos querida... te tenemos una pequeña sorpresa...**— menciono Rarity

—**Que... pero que pasa ahora...**— decía medio dormida Applejack

—Q**ue... TE HICIMOS UN BABY SHOWER!**— grito emocionada Pinkie pie

—**Shhhh cállate alguien podría escucharte...**— le dijeron todas las pony

—**Perdón...**— esta vez susurro

—**Enserio les agradezco el detalle... pero no se... creo que mejor otro día...**—

—**Vamos Appejack... no seas agua fiestas, ven y diviértete...**— dijo Rainbow Dash

—**Uggg.. no se chicas es que... me siento, Indispuesta? Hmmm... que rayos.. esta bien iré con ustedes**—

—**Wuuuujuuuuu... que bueno que vendrás Applejack, sera el mejor Baby shower que as visto va ver juegos y comida mucha comida que podras comer para engordar y engordar mas... y regalos y juguetes para cuando nazca el bebé... y también va haber juegos como en toda fiesta que no debe faltar los juegos y, y y... en general va ser EL MEJOR BABY SHOWER.. DE TO**— no termino de decir la oración cuando alguien los interrumpo

—**Baby shower? De quien puedo ir?**— menciono la pequeña Applebloom

Las 6 ponys se quedaron viendo entre si, y luego ala pequeña..

—**A-applebloom... desde, desde cuando estas ahí?**— pregunto y sudo frió su hermana mayor

—**Apenas... es que al parecer abuela Smith escucho algo sobre un "Baby showe" y me mando ha investigar de que trataba o que... así que vine**—

Hubo un pequeño y tenso minuto

—**Y bien... puedo ir!?**— pregunto otra vez Applebloom

—**¡SI!**— dijo Pinkie

—**¡NO!**— dijo rotundamente Applejack

—**Haaaaayyy... pero porque no..?**—

—**Porque no... ademas son muy aburridos y no te gustaran Applebloom**—

—**Claro que no los Baby Showers son divertidos y...** — de inmediato le taparon la boca ha Pinkie

—**A-ademas... que no tenias tare que hacer?**—

—**Jmmmm... tienes razón... esta bien, no voy, pero al menos dime de quien es el baby shower?**—

Las 6 mane sudaron frió

—**E-es... mio**— contesto Twilight

Todos se la quedaron viendo, y luego ella se sonrojo

Applejack trago saliva —S**i... si es de ella**—

—**Wow... Twilight nunca pensé que tu estuvieras Embarazada!**—

—**Si, bueno era era.. un secreto...pero chicas, ya ya tenemos que irnos...**—

Y rápido todas salieron corriendo y otras volando

* * *

_Que tal el capitulo?_

_enserio enserio espero que les hay gustado! :3_

_si te gusto por favor déjame tus comentarios y opiniones.. hasta el próximo capitulo! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevamente vuelvo ha agradecer todo su apoyo y sus comentarios positivos, y ojala este capitulo sea de su agrado porque por primera vez puedo decir que en este capitulo si me esforcé mucho mas, y perdonen si me tarde... ;)

* * *

Cap.4

Después de que las 6 mane saliera. Corriendo le dejaron una gran duda a Applebloom

—**Asi que Twilight esta embarazada? Wow y quien sera el padre? Bueno.. tal vez Applejack cuando regrese me diga**—

Entonces applebloom regreso ha su casa

—**Oyes Applebloom... que paso, de donde venían todos esos gritos?**— pregunto la abuela Smith tan pronto vio llegar ha su pequeña nieta

—**Eh? Ha si... eran de las amigas de Applejack!**—

—**Y ellas estaban hablando acerca de un Baby shower?**— pregunto muy curiosa

—**Si, porque Twilight esta embarazada**—

—**Que? Twilight!? Yo pensaba que era Applejack no Twilight, tal vez por eso ha estado tan rara, seguro se preocupaba por su amiga...**— disbareo la abuela

—**Que? De que estas hablando abuela!?**—

—**Oh no es nada pequeña Applebloom...**— y luego se quedo viendo detenidamente ha su nieta —**Oyes Applebloom, tienes planes que hacer?**— pregunto con malisia

—**Bueno, iba hacer la tarea y luego reunirme con las Crusaders, pero...**— fui interrumpida

—**Bueno, puedes olvidarte de hacer todas esas cosas... yo tengo una labor para ti...**—

_En la casa de Twilight_

—**No puedo creer que le hayas dicho ha Applebloom tal cosa**— dijo Aj

—**Si, yo se que fue muy tonto... pero nadie reaccionaba y fue lo único que se me ocurrió!**—

*Suspiro* —**Bueno, Twi... de todas formas gracias... tu si eres una buena amiga**—

—**Si, gracias Applejack...**—

—**Valla susto nos pego tu hermana, acostumbra meterse en conversaciones ajenas muy seguido?**— comento Rainbow

—**No, claro que no... pero tal vez ahora lo hizo por los gritos que pegaba Pinkie pie...**—

Todas miraron ha Pinkie

—**Jajaja... muy bien cuidare el volumen de mi voz**— y rasco su nuca

—**Bueno, ya no importa mucho lo que dijo o no dijo Twilight, si no que ahora si hay que hacer el Baby shower!**— menciono Rarity

—**Si, ya comenzamos con la fiesta!**— grito emocionada Pinkie

—**Muy bien chicas... el primer juego se llama "Biberones" consiste en que cada una de nosotras tomemos uno de estos biberones y la primera que se los acabe ¡GANA!**— menciono Pinkie mientras todas iban ha la mesa donde había 6 biberones —**¡ATENCIÓN CHICAS! las reglas son las siguientes, no se vale destapar las mamilas y tomarlas así . tienen que tomarlas directo del chupón Ahhh y lo olvidaba la única mamila de jugo es para Applejack, las demás que son de cerveza son para las que no estamos embarazadas!**—

El juego comenzó y en un principio las ponys que tomaban mas rápido eran Applejack y Rainbow Dash, pero al final la pony ganadora fue...

—**Si Si Si! Gane... wuuujuuuuu... soy la pony mas rápida, TOMEN ESO TORTUGAS, JAJAJAJA**— celebro victoriosa Rainbow Dash

—**Si, y pronto seras la pony mas borracha, jajaja**— se rio Applejack

—**Solo lo dices porque yo quede en primer lugar y tu en segundo!**— y luego le saco la lengua

Applejack hizo lo mismo

Y así termino el juego

1: Rainbow Dash  
2: Applejack  
3: Twilight  
4: Fluttershy  
5: Pinkie Pie  
6: Rarity

—**Muy bien... el siguiente juego es "El teléfono descompuesto" el juego consiste en que una de nosotras dirá un consejo para la futura mamá**— y miro ha Applejack —**y se lo dirá ha una de nosotras al oído, la siguiente le dirá lo que escucho al oído ha la pony que tenga ha un lado, y así hasta que llegue ha oídos de Applejack y ella lo dirá en voz alta, Entendido?**—

Las demás ponys solo asintieron con la cabeza

—**Muy bien comienza Twilight**— dijo Applejack

—**Mi consejo es que Applejack tome un baño relajante cada dos días eso ayuda mucho, se llena la bañera de agua no muy caliente y unas 15 gotas de esencia de incienso o mirra ayuda a relajarse, y sera mejor para el bebé cuando nazca**— le susurro Twilight ha Rainbow

—**Twilight, quisieras no hablar tanto.. que no vez que me costara memorizarlo?**— se quejo la pegaso

—**Rápido dilo oh si no si se te olvidara!**— regaño Twilight

—**Muy bien, ella dijo algo sobre tomar incienso no muy caliente mientras se baña dos veces al día y tomar 15 gotas de mirra y sera mejor para el bebé**— Rainbow dash le susuro ha Rarity

—**Eh? Bueno... ella dijo algo sobre tomar incienso caliente dos días seguidos, y tomar 15 baños de mirra calientes**— Rarity le susurro ha Pinkie pie

—**Ok! Ella menciono que el incienso y la mirra saben mejor calientes y que sera bueno para el bebé cuando nazca si Applejack tiene 15 hijos mas**— susurro Pinkie confundida ha Fluttershy

—**Eh, muy bien... Applejack ella menciono algo sobre la mirra y el incienso que sera mejor si tomas 15 dos veces al día y sera mejor para los 15 bebés que tengas**—

Applejack se las quedo viendo raro ha las 5 manes y luego dijo en voz alta

—**Un baño relajante cada dos días ayuda mucho. Se llena la bañera de agua no muy caliente y unas 15 gotas de esencia de incienso o mirra ayuda a relajarse y sera mejor para el bebé cuando nazca**—

—**Si, muy bien eso fue exacto como lo que dije**— comento Twilight

—**Si, yo no le vi lo divertido ha esto, juguemos otra cosa...**— menciono Rainbow —**Y que tenga que ver con tomar algún tipo de alcohol**—

—**Rainbow, te vas ha emborrachar y eso no sera "divertido" cuando te entre la resaca**— regaño Applejack

—**Muy bien y que tal si ahora abrimos los regalos!**!— menciono Rarity

—**Oh chicas trajeron regalos? No debieron**—

—**Claro que trajimos regalos... eso es lo que hay en un baby shower! Ahora abre el mio primero seguro de gustara, es mas te encantara**— dijo Rainbow

—**Y porque no que sea sorpresa, así Applejack tendrá que adivinar quien fue la que se lo dio**— dijo Twilight

—**Muy bien, empezare por este**— y Applejack tomo un linda caja con un moño —**Awww son libros de cuentos infantiles, esto seguro me lo trajo... Mmmmm Twilight?**—

—**Si... así es..**—

—**Muy bien ahora abriré este...**— y agarro una bolsa de regalo —**Ummm estos son pañales con una nube y arco iris? Déjenme adivinar... Rainbow?**—

—**Siii... acaso no son los pañales mas geniales que as visto?**—

—**Emm, si seguro... jaja**— luego tomo otra bolsa y saco lo que tenia adentro —**Un disco con "música instrumental y el canto de las aves" muy bien estoy segura de que esto me lo trajo Fluttershy!**—

—**Si, ese es mi regalo...**— menciono tímida

—**Muy bien... vamos ha ver que tiene este...**— y tomo una pequeña caja con un moño, lo abrió y saco otra pequeña caja y dio vuelta ha una palanca y de pronto salio un payaso —**Jajaja... Wow... esto seguro me lo trajo Pinkie cierto?**—

—**Si... estoy segura de que le encantara ha el bebé... y AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**— grito porque de pronto el payaso la asusto —**Bueno, solo espero que... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! el bebé no se asuste... y le paresca divertido, y AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**— volvió ha gritar por el susto al ver salir de repente el payaso de su caja

—**Jajaja, muy bien veremos el ultimo regalo, este supongo que es de rarity cierto? Jajaja**— de inmediato tomo el ultimo regalo y lo abrió —**Owwww es un babero y biberones, y están muy... ummm ha tu estilo Rarity**—

—**Si, enserio espero que te haya gustado, podria ser mi mejor obra, para... bebés!?**—

—**Awwww pues enserio agradezco ha todas todos los regalos que me dieron, aunque es una pena que no pueda llevármelos a mi casa ahora, de todas formas muchas gracias!**—

Las 6 manes compartieron un cálido abrazo grupal

_En alguna otra parte de Ponyville_

—**No puedo creer que Twilight este embarazada!**— menciono Scootalo

—**Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo mi hermana, pero abuela Smith sospecha algo y por eso me mando ha vigilarlas**—

—**Y nosotras que hacemos aquí?**— pregunto Sweetie belle

—**Pues, vinimos ha ver si podíamos conseguir nuestras Cutie marks en espionaje o investigación!**— contesto Applebloom

Entonces las crusaders se acercaron ha una de las ventanas del árbol-casa de Twilight

—**Pues... efectivamente parece que están festejando un baby shower**— susurro Scootaloo

—**Si, eso parece... pero como que no le están festejando mucho ha Twilight**— susurro Sweetie

—**Si, tienes razón...**— dijo extrañada Applebloom

Las crusaders se quedaron ha ver por la ventana por unos minutos mas y luego se escucharon los ruidos de una carroza que iba llegando, no era nada mas y nada menos que el hermano de Twilight, Shining Armor y su esposa la princesa Candace

—**Oh miren ese no es el hermano de Twilight?**— pregunto Sweetie bell

Las otras dos potrancas voltearon de inmediato

—**Es verdad, y también viene la princesa Candace**— agrego Applebloom

—**Seguro viene al Baby shower de Twilight, y si le preguntamos!?**— pregunto Scootalo

—**No, yo creo que es obvio, si no para que otra cosa seria!?**— agrego Applebloom

—**Pero y que tal que no...**—

—**Pero nosotras no debemos decirle nada, que tal si el hermano de Twilight no sabe aun que ella esta embarazada... en todo caso debe ser Twilight la que le diga...**— menciono Applebloom

—**Pero si es su hermano lo mas lógico es que el sepa del embarazo de Twilight**— contesto Scotaloo

Pero en lo que las dos potrancas discutían que hacer y que no, Sweetie belle se les adelanto y camino asía Shining armor y la princesa Cadace, y las otras dos no se dieron cuenta hasta que se escucho un "TWILIGHT ESTA EMBARAZADA!'' De parte del príncipe

—**Oh oh... al parecer Sweetie se nos adelanto...**— comento Applebloom

—**Hay que irnos ya...**— menciono Scootaloo

Las dos potrancas se llevaron ha Sweetie y corrieron lo mas que pudieron dejando un pequeño lió tras de ellas

El capitán y su esposa se quedaron anonadados por lo que hace pocos minutos se acababan de enterar, Twilight embarazada!? Simplemente el capitán armor no lo podía creer

—**Oíste, candace M-mi hermana esta, esta embarazada, MATARE AL MALDITO!**— menciono furioso

—**Oyes tranquilo... no debes ponerte así! No ves que esa es una maravillosa noticia, ademas tu y yo venimos para contarle lo mismo, que estoy embarazada**— comento la princesa

—**Pero no es lo mismo, tu y yo estamos casados, y Twilight... A-aun es muy joven, y Ella ni siquiera esta casada, y Te juro que cuando encuentre al responsable... LO HARÉ POLVO**—

—**Vamos, Armor... ami también me impacto la noticia de que Twilight este embarazada.. pero mas me molesto que no me haya invitado**— comento y se rió un poco la princesa

Al parecer el capitán no tomo en cuenta ni su chiste ni su comentario, solo se dirijo ala puerta y toco fuerte la puerta y de inmediato le abrió Fluttershy...

—**H.M.M.A.P.S!**— dijo sorprendida y feliz Twilight

—**Hasta cuando me pensabas decir QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA!**— grito furioso el capitán

—**¡Que.. que, de de que me hablas!?**— pregunto asustada

—**NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA TWILIGHT! DIME QUIEN FUE!?**—

—**Enserio, hermano no se de que rayos me hablas!**—

El capitán solo la miro fijo y molesto, Twilight solo se ruborizo

—**Allá a fuera había tres niñas, dos de ellas estaban escondiéndose y espiaban por la ventana, y una nos abordo y pregunto SI VENÍAMOS HA TU... BABY SHOWER!**—

—**P-pero hermano... te juro que no estoy embarazada!**— menciono nerviosa

—**Bueno, Twilight si lo estas no importa, yo también lo estoy**— comento alegre Candace

—**Wow, enserio? ¡Voy ha ser tia!**— menciono emocionada Twilight

—**Y yo no quiero ser tio, al menos no ahora... aun eres joven y no te conozco ni un novio, así que te pregunto Twilight! E-estas.. E-embarazada!?**— pregunto algo molesto!

—**Te juro que no hermano, T-tu me conoces, P-puedo probártelo vamos al hospital y veras que no estoy embarazada!**—

—**Entonces? Esto parece un Baby shower!**— y miro por toda el lugar

—**No no... esto no es un Baby shower, es una simple fiesta.. jajaja**—

Su hermano solo suspiro —**Twilight, yo quiero que confíes en mi, y si estas embarazada no tengas temor de decírmelo si?**—

—**No, claro que no si yo estuviera... embarazada tu serias el primero en enterarse... pero como no estoy embarazada, no hay nada mas que decirte hermano..**—

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron

—**Jeje, bueno... Twilight, Emmm nosotras ya, ya nos vamos, te dejamos para que hables con tu hermano, y tu cuñada... emm, con permiso altesas...**— menciono Applejack y tras ella la seguían Fluttershy Rainbow, Pinkie y Rarity

—**Wow, eso estubo intensoooo**— comento Rainbow cuando ya salieron de la casa de Twilight

—**Yo diría mas que intenso...**— agrego Rarity

—**Vieron que feo la regaño?**— agrego algo asustada Applejack

—**Si, hasta ami me asusto..**.— agrego Pinkie pie

—**Vieron su mirada de decepción? Debió ser terrible para Twi sentir esa mirada aunque sea por unos segundos**— dijo Applejack

—**Si,pero todo fue un mal entendido ni siquiera Twilight esta embarazada**— menciono Rainbow

—**Si, pero...** —

—**Ya deja de pensar eso...Applejack ya paso... dejemos lo así..**—

—**Si, bueno... emmmm, chicas creo que es hora de irme, quiero llegar ha casa ha cenar, gracias por la fiesta, también agradezcan ha Twilight... nos vemos**—

Las 4 mane solo observaban como se iba

_Y Applejack llego ha su casa_

—**Ya llegue familia!**— grito al entrar

—**Applejack!**— saludo su pequeña hermana

—**Que pasa hermanita?**— pregunto mientras alborotaba el pelo de su hermana

—**Oyes... te puedo hacer una pregunta!?**—

—**Si, claro**—

—**Como se hacen los bebés?**—

Applejack abrió los ojos como platos

—**Emmm, Ammmm... ehhhh... si ya voy abuela...**— y huyo de la pregunta de su hermanita

—**Applejack... la abuela esta dormida...**—

—**Que? tan temprano.. pero si apenas son las 9:10**—

—**Es que dijo que quería despertarse mas temprano**—

—**Y Big mac?**—

—**El también se quería despertar temprano..**—

—**Y tu entonces.. no deberías estar dormida!?**—

—**No, yo te quería esperar para preguntarte como se hacen los bebés**—

—**Y ya cenaste?**—

—**Ya!**—

—**Sabes que.. creo que yo también ya me voy ha dormir...**—

—**No, espera... antes responde mi pregunta!**—

—**Y,y,y para que quieres saber como se hacen los bebés?**— menciono nerviosa

—**Es que como Twilight esta embarazada las crusaders y yo nos empezamos hacer preguntas sobre eso... de hecho tenemos muchas teorías sobre como se hacen los bebés, pero no estamos seguras... por eso Sweetie le va preguntar ha Rarity, Scoot le va preguntar ha Rainbow y yo a ti...**.—

—**Emmmmm... pues... yo,yo tampoco se como se hacen así que...**—

—**Applejack, yo se que todas las potras de tu edad saben como se hacen los bebés, no seas mala y dime si?**—

—**Mejor, mañana es que ahora estoy muuuuuuy cansada... sera mejor que mañana hablemos de esto si!?**— y subió las escaleras

—**Aaaagg esta bien... pero promete que mañana nos explicaras ha las crusaders y ami como se hacen los bebés!**— comento entre enojada y triste la potranca

—**Te lo prometo...**—

—**Muy bien... entonces hasta mañana Applejack**— y se metió corriendo ha su habitación

—**Hasta mañana hermanita!**— y se metió ha su cuarto Applejack

_Mientras tanto en la casa de Rarity_

—**Sweetie belle que haces aqui?**— pregunto Rarity ha su hermana pequeña

—**Que no te da gusto verme?**—

—**Bueno, si me da gusto... pero es muy tarde como para que me visites no?**—

—**Es que me vine ha quedar ha dormir, ya sabes para pasar mas tiempo contigo**—

Rarity solo hizo una mueca de des agrado y luego sonrió leve

—**Oh bueno... si solo te quedaras ha dormir esta bien... ya cenaste?**—

—**Si!**—

—**Bueno, entonces solo ve ha lavarte los dientes...y luego ha dormir de acuerdo!?**—

—**Si!**— la potranca se fue al baño lavo sus dientes y salio —**Oyes, hermana...**— hizo cara de inocente

—**Ahora que quieres Sweetie?**— y se dirijo al baño ha cepillar sus dientes

—**Como se hacen los bebés?**—

Rarity abrió los ojos como platos

—**Y porque la pregunta hermana?**—

—**Es una simple pregunta, vas ha contestarla oh no?**—

—**Eso esta fuera de lugar hermana... ademas porque me lo preguntas ami?**—

—**Ya se lo pregunte ha papá y mamá y solo evadían la pregunta, por eso vine aquí contigo... yo se hermanita que tu ademas de bella eres inteligente y tu si me vas ha contestar verdad!?**—

—**Ummmmm... NO!**— y salio del baño fue ha su tocador y comenzó ha cepillar su melena

—**Aggggg... pero porque no?**—

—**Sweetie yo ha tu edad no hacia esas preguntas, y ademas no entiendo porque quieres saber!?**—

—**Es que como Twilight esta embarazada las Crusaders y yo nos preguntamos como fue? como paso como es que una pony se embaraza, como se hacen los bebés... por eso pregunto!**—

Rarity solo se sorprendía mas por las preguntas de su hermana y bostezo falsamente

—**Emmm... creo que es muy muy tarde, mejor nos vamos ha dormir si?**—

—**No evadas la pregunta tu también!**— contesto molesta

—**No estoy evadiendo nada, es que me caigo de sueño y tu también no es así?**— miro al reloj y casi son las 9:30 la hora de dormir de su hermanita

—**No, yo no tengo sueño.. y no me dormiré hasta que me digas!**—

—**Bueno, mañana te lo digo... pero mejor ahora nos dormimos si?**—

—**No, no no y no... dime ahora ahora ahora ahora ahora ahora...**— el reloj marco las 9:30 y la pequeña se cayo del sueño

—**Jajaja... que descanses hermanita**— con su magia cargo ha su hermana y se acostaron las dos

* * *

_ Que tal el capitulo? ojala y les haya gustado y bueno eso es básicamente todo... nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo :) (prometo que el siguiente va estar mas mucho mas largo... pero tal vez me tarde mas)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía o en algo me equivoque es que lo hice de rápido... prometo esmerarme aun mas al siguiente..._

* * *

Cap. 5

Como todas las mañanas desde hace unas semanas para Applejack era de levantarse y sentir un incontrolable deseo de volver el estomago, entonces se levanto y se dirijo al baño

—**¡Applejack!**—

—*dio un grito leve* **Abuela?**—

—**Sabia que estabas vomitando desde hace días que me parece escucharte hacerlo...**—

—**N-no... claro que no, Y-yo yo solo... creo que estoy enfermandome, si eso... creo que mi estomago anda frágil en estos días!**—

—**Enferma dices? Pues sera mejor que te tomes unas medicinas, vamos ahora mismo...**—

—**No! No me gustan las medicinas, creo que eso me va hacer vomitar ha un mas..**.—

—**Bueno entonces llamare ha un doctor para que te revise..**.—

—**¡NO! Por favor, un doctor no...**— grito nerviosa

—**Pero a ti que te pasa? Tu nunca le as tenido miedo ha los doctores!**—

—**No, no es que... veo innecesario que lo llames... incluso sabes que? Ya me siento mejor... no llames ha nadie por favor!**— y le sonrió nerviosamente ha su abuela

—**As estado vomitando por las mañanas últimamente, y no quieres tomar medicina y creo que tienes razón no es bueno auto medicarse por eso llamare ha un doctor!**— y se retiro del baño

—**No, abuela... no lo hagas te lo pido, no es necesario...**—

—**Applejack digas lo que digas no evitara que yo llame al doctor así que te cepillas los dientes, bajas ha desayunar y luego esperas la visita del doctor, oíste bien jovencita?**—

*suspiro* —**Esta bien abuela?**—

Enseguida hizo todo lo mencionado por su abuela como si fuera una pony chiquita y algo asustada por la visita del doctor!

—**Applejack, ya llame al doctor, dijo que en unos minutos venia**—

—**Si, gracias abuela...**— decía mientras tenia una manta encima y un termómetro en la boca

Su abuela reviso el termómetro

—**Pues, aquí dice que no tienes calentura...**—

—**Vez abuela, yo te dije que ya me sentía mejor**—

—**Nada de eso Applejack, ya llame al doctor y ya viene en camino!**— y su abuela se retiro

Pasaron un par de minutos y el doctor ya llamaba ala puerta de la casa de la familia Apple

—**Buenos días, señora... usted me llamo?**—

—**Así es doctor pase por aquí es mi nieta Applejack, ella al parecer esta algo enferma, vomita por las mañanas y ademas come demasiado, se que mi nieta siempre ha tenido muy buen apetito, pero en estos días ha comido demasiado, ademas aparentemente subió un poco de peso, y la verdad me preocupa mucho...**—

—**No se preocupe, veremos que tiene...**— y se dirijo ha ver ha Applejack...

—**Hola Applejack, muy buenos días..**— saludo el doctor

—**Emm... buenos días doctor**—

—**¿Como te sientes Applejack?**—

—**Pues yo, me siento muy bien...así que no quiero sonar grosera... pero creo que mi abuela esta exagerando y creo que lo mejor sera que se valla...**—

—**Nada de eso... doctor por favor haga algo, revisarla yo se que Applejack tiene algo!**— menciono su abuela

El doctor se la quedo viendo extrañado

—**Señora, podría permitirme estar ha solas con Applejack?**—

—**Em... si claro... doctor, haga su trabajo...**— y la abuela se fue

—**Doctor, disculpe la molestia en hacerlo venir hasta acá... no es necesario que me revise, ya se lo que tengo...**—

—**Si, supongo que yo también lo se, es lo mas obvio estas embarazada, cierto?**—

—**Eeemmm, bueno, si.. pero por favor no se lo valla decir ha nadie, es que aun guardo el secreto, y, y enserio agrade seria que, no se lo diga ha nadie—** menciono y sonrojo leve

—**No te preocupes, guardare el secreto...**—

—**Muchas, gracias y, disculpe otra vez por hacerlo perder su tiempo**—

—**No se preocupe, señorita, de todas formas, el día de hoy estuvo algo aburrido, en todo caso gracias por sacarme ami del consultorio...**—

Entonces el doctor volvió ha llamar ha su abuela

—**Señora, lo que tiene su nieta no es nada grave, una pequeña infección estomacal, nada muy importante, lo único que necesita Applejack, es descansar mucho guardar reposo, así le recomendaría que estuviera en cama todo el día y tal vez sea buena idea que le haga un te de yerba buena...**—

—**Entonces no es nada grave doctor?**—

—**Para nada, por ahora lo mejor seria que estuviera en cama... si?**—

—**Si, doctor, gracias por venir, lo acompaño a la salida...**—

Applejack solo se puso ha pensar

—**Caramba, ahora la cantidad de ponys que saben "mi secreto" es mas grande, para cuando vuelva caramel, todo Ponyvalle lo sabrá claro menos mi abuela y Big mac**—

—**Applejack, pues bueno... ya oíste al doctor, porque no mejor te vas ha recostar ha tu cama?**—

—**Pero, tengo que ir ha trabajar, tu sabes que ami no me gusta estar de holgazana**— se quejo enseguida

—**Nada de peros, tu te vas ha la cama ahora mismo, creo que después de todo, te mereces un breve descanso**— y acaricio la melena de su nieta

—**Pero, el doctor dijo que no era algo muy grave...**—

—**Sin peros Applejack! Te vas ha la cama y ya**— y su abuela se la quedo mirando un par de segundos —**Alguna vez te dije que me recuerdas mucho ha mi?**—

—**Ehh? Abuela...**—

—**Si, ami tampoco me gustaba estar de holgazana por ahí, y ademas era igual de terca que tu...**— luego soltó una pequeña carcajada —**Y ademas, ha tu edad traía vuelto locos ha muchos sementales, Applejack...**—

—**¡Abuela!**— se quejo y sonrojo

—**Si, si.. que tiempos aquellos, y también recuerdo cuando conocí ha tu abuelo...**—

—**Hay no, ya empezó..**.— dijo en voz baja Applejack

—**Era el semental mas atractivo que había visto, ¡EL ERA COMO UN ROBLE! si, si que tiempos... y también recuerdo, cuando nació tu mamá**—

Applejack miro raro ha su abuela

—**Si, creo que cuando la enjendramos tu abuelo y yo, teníamos, Hmmmm mas o menos tu edad...**—

—**Enserio?**—

—**Si, eramos jóvenes, y teníamos las hormonas muy alocadas, y no nos faltaba excusa para vernos... jajajajaja, pero que tiempos!**—

Applejack se sonrojo como una manzana

—**P-pero espera un segundo abuela, dices que cuando tuvieron ha mi madre, tenían mas o menos mi edad? Explícame**—

—**Pues, si así es, pero por favor Applejack no me hagas recordar, me harás sonrojar... jajajajajjajajaajja**—

—**No, es que yo quería preguntarte, que si mi abuelo y tu, estaban casados, cuando...**— en ese momento Applejack fue interrumpida

—**¡Ya llegue familia!**— grito la pequeña Applebloom

—**Oh Applebloom, ya llegaste...**— menciono su abuela

—**Si, y Applejack, no quiero sonar grosera, pero... no deberías de estar trabajando?**—

—**Si, es que tu hermana va tomar un descanso...**—

—**Un descanso? Ese significa que te quedaras en casa todo el día...**—

—**Bueno, yo no quería pero...**—

—**¡GENIAL! llamare ha las crusaders para que vengan y nos expliques como se hacen los bebes!**— y de pronto se fue corriendo

—**Valla, así que Applebloom ya hace esas preguntas? Pero que curiosa es esa niña**—

—**Si, eso creo...**—

—**Bueno, Applejack, corre ha tu habitación, tomate el día libre si?**—

—**Emm, si, esta bien abuela..**.—

Applejack subió hasta su habitación y se recostó en su cama

—*Bostezo* **creo que si me hacia falta descansar**— luego dirijo sus cascos ha su vientre —**Yo se que todo esto, también es difícil para ti bebe...**— luego dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro —**Creo que, desde que me entere que te estaba esperando, jamas me he puesto ha platicar contigo... o bueno ha que yo te hablara, porque tu, tu eres un pequeño bebe que crece dentro de mi, de apenas un mes...**— después puso sus cascos bajo su cabeza —**Es increíble que dentro de meses ya valla hacer mad**r**e... es que, bueno creo que aun soy muy joven... no es que no me agrade la idea, pero... estoy bajo mucha presión..**—

_Dentro de unos pocos minutos Applejack se durmió_

—**Applejack, Applejack, oh ahí estas...**—

—**Ehh? Ahh? Y ahora que quieres hermanita?**—

—**Podrías venir un segundo? Porfa porfa porfa...**—

—**Bajar? Pero para que?**—

—**Es que abajo están las crusaders y también están Rainbow y Rarity**—

—**Pero... porque? Ha claro ya recuerdo, vienen para platicar acerca de como se hacen los bebés cierto?**—

—**Si, por favor baja baja...**—

—**Hermanita, aun eres muy joven para entender ese tipo de cosas... porque no mejor olvidamos el tema y hacemos otra cosa**—

Applebloom solo le lanzo una mirada molesta ha Applejack

—H**aa muy bien, en un segundo voy..**.—

—**Si! Applejack... eres la mejor mejor mejor hermana del mundo...**— se alegro y abrazo ha Applejack

Las dos bajaron y se encontraron con Rainbow dash, Scootaloo Sweetie bell y Rarity

—**Muy bien aquí esta Applejack, ya vas ha decirme Scoot porque me trajiste aquí?**— pregunto rainbow dash

—**Espera un segundo, Rainbow, no sabes porque te trajeron hasta acá?**—

—**Hmmm, pues, no... Scootaloo dijo que era importante era algo de vida o muerte, y vine rápido hasta aquí, pero aun no se de que se trata!**—

—**Bueno, pero ya que las tenemos aquí reunidas, ya no podrán negarse!**— menciono Sweetie belle

—**Si, y la razón por la que las llamamos es...**—

—**que queremos que nos expliquen como se hacen los bebés!**— dijeron las tres potrancas al unisono

—**Aaahhh, tanto alboroto por esa simple pregunta?**— dijo como si nada Rainbow

Rarity y Applejack se la quedaron viendo raro

—**Nos vas ha decir como se hacen?**— pregunto emocionada Scootaloo

—**Pero, claro... a verlo dicho antes...**—

—**Si, si si dinos dinos...**—

—**Pero si es lo mas fácil... los bebes se hacen cuando un semental y una yegua tienen...ump!**—

En ese instante Applejack puso una manzana en la boca de Rainbow para que se callara

—**Pero acaso estas loca!**— dijo enojada Applejack

—**No puedes decir eso asi como asi... quieres causarles un trauma!**— menciono Rarity

—**Oigan! No nos dejaron escuchar!**— se quejo Sweetie bell

—**Emm, podrían disculparnos un momento, es que creo que Rainbow dash tiene una version, ummm muy distinta de la historia... jajaja**— se disculpo Rarity

Entonces las 3 mane se alejaron de las 3 potrancas para que no las escucharan

—**Rainbow dash... estas loca como les ibas ha decir así como así...**— susurro Applejack

—**Que tiene? Son niñas mas no estúpidas!**—

—**Pero este tipo de cosas se habla con delicadeza... y baja la voz nos van ha oir!**— susurro enojada Rarity

—**Vamos, no sean anticuadas, tarde o temprano lo van ha saber!—**

—**Si pero no quiero que si se trauman termine siendo nuestra culpa**— dijo Applejack

—**Muy bien entonces ustedes dos como planean decirles que se hacen los bebés? Si no es de la forma en que yo se los iba ha decir?**—

—**Emmm, bueno... ya ya encontraría una forma, menos... salvaje de explicarles...**— menciono Rarity

—**No pueden adornar la verdad... tenemos que explicarles como son las cosas!**—

Applejack y Rarity se quedaron viendo entre si

—**Tal vez esto suene raro, pero Rainbow tiene razón...**— dijo Applejack

—**Ni loca voy ha dejar que mi hermanita escuche ha Rainbow dash... la va ha pervertir...**—

—**Oigan ustedes... que tanto están hablando!**— grito Applebloom

—**Si, ya vengan ha decirnos... no evadan la pregunta**— se quejo Scootaloo

Las 3 mane regresaron con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus rostros

—Y** bien ya piensan decirnos como se hacen los bebés?**— pregunto con cierta molestia Sweetie belle

—**Muy bien... si ustedes insisten... les diremos**— dijo Rainbow

—**Pero... solo les diremos una sola vez y si tienen dudas o en algo no entendieron, escuchen bien... NO LO REPETIREMOS POR NADA DEL MUNDO... muy bien?**— dijo Applejack

Las pequeñas potrancas asintieron con la cabeza

—**Muy bien, aclarado esto, comienza ha explicarles Rarity...**—

—*Cof* *Cof* **cuando un semental y una yegua se quieres mucho mucho mucho, muchísimo...**—

—**Oh no...tanto**— complemento Applejack

—**Deciden que seria buena idea... emmm "Tener un bebé" y... luego...**—

—**Luego comienza la acción!**— complemento Rainbow dash

Entonces Rainbow siguió explicándoles sin ningún tipo de pudor el como se hacen los bebés, y las crusaders hacían ciertas caras de des agrado ante algunos hechos que Rainbow les explicaba...

—**Y asi... es como se hacen los bebés!**— termino por explicar Rainbow

En las crusaders solo se veía una cara entre susto y des agrado y al parecer tambien se les olvido hablar...

—**Y bien... que les pasa? Creí que querían saber?**— dijo Rarity

—**Eemm... E-enserio ha si se hacen los b-bebés?**— titubeo Scootaloo

—**Pues... si así es**— dijo Applejack

—**Y, y no hay otro modo?**— pregunto Sweetie belle

—**Un modo menos, emm.. asqueroso..?**— pregunto Applebloom

—**Pues, creo que hay algo que se llama inseminación artificial pero..**— contesto Applejack

—**Pero no es igual de bueno que la manera original**— contesto Rainbow

—**¡Rainbow!**—

—**Que? Es la verdad! No puedes negarlo... o si Applejack?**—

—**Emm... ¡Cállate!**—

—**Jajajajajaja...**—

—**Bueno, bueno bueno... olvidemos el tema niñas, al menos ya solucionaron sus dudas no?**— pregunto Rarity

—**P-pues, si.. eso creo... jamas pensé que... de esa forma se, se hicieran los bebés.. y por donde salen después de que están en la barriga?**—

—**Del mismo lugar en donde entran..**— complemento Rainbow

Las 3 potrancas hicieron un gesto de des agrado

—**Saben que... creo que no suena tan malo...**— menciono Sweetie

—**Espera un segundo niña... no quiero que pienses en ese hecho hasta que seas mas mayor si?**— regaño Rarity

—**Pero no entiendo porque?**— se quejo Sweetie

—**Tu solo asme caso!**—

—**Bueno... chicas que les parece si vamos ha dentro y comemos un poco de pie de manzana y vemos unas peliculas?**— menciono Applebloom

—**Si, yo quiero...**—

—**Si, y yo también...**—

Y las 3 potrancas se metieron corriendo

* * *

_Bueno... que tal el cap?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Perdón_**_** por tardarme tanto, neta perdón .. tuve muchos problemas para hacer este cap... e hice un montón de borradores, pero al fin me decidí por este, ojala les guste... otra vez me disculpo por tardar en actualizar, y muchas gracias por todos los Reviews... LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS ABRAZOS Y BENDICIONES... **_

**Atte: Estefania Dbz (StefaDbz)**

* * *

3 días después...

Gracias ha las "estrictas" reglas del doctor, Applejack en estos últimos 3 días se había quedado en casa, aunque ella así no lo quisiera

—**Abuela... de verdad que me siento mejor, ya descanse lo suficiente, por favor, déjame ir ha trabajar**— suplico Applejack como si fuera una niña

—**Applejack, se supone que deberías de estar en cama descansando no quejándote...**—

—**Como quieres que no me queje si estoy aquí sin hacer NADA! enserio necesito salir**—

—**Que muchachita mas terca! No puede ser...**—

—**Abuela, por lo menos puedo salir ha ver ha Twilight o ha alguna de mis amigas!**—

—**Hmm, esta bien, si quieres puedes ir ha ver ha Twilight, eso servirá para que te distraigas... Y si así me dejas en paz, por mi esta bien**—

—**Esta bien, muchísimas gracias abuela...**— se despedía Applejack y caminaba rápido hacia la salida de su casa

—**Pero, voy ha poner mis ojos sobre ti, te estaré vigilando, y si me entero que te pusiste ha trabajar o hacer algún trabajo pesado, te vas ha quedar en casa unos 3 días más, me oíste!?**— advirtió su abuela muy sería

—**Si, no te preocupes abuela, voy hacerte caso...**— e intento huir rápido

—**Si, yo se lo honesta que eres, estoy segura de que jamás me dirías alguna mentira, jamás me ocultarías algo, eres la pony más centrada que conozco, y jamás me decepcionarías, ay ojala yo hubiera sido igual que tu cuando tenía tu edad..**.—

—**Emmm abuela... No crees que estas exagerando? Por que tal vez no sea tan bueno que me tengas en ese concepto, digo las personas aveces fallamos aunque así no lo quisiéramos,es de ponys equivocarse..**.— y rasco su nuca

—**Tal vez tengas razón, pero tu siempre eres honesta, y por eso estoy muy orgullosa de ti...**—

—**Emm pues creo que gracias... Pero bueno me tengo que ir**— y salió rápido

_En la casa de Twilight..._

—**Applejack! Que sorpresa... Pasa**—

—**Hola Twi...**—

—**Pero que te trae por aquí? Escuche que estabas enferma y por eso te habías quedado en casa estos últimos días...**—

—**La verdad es que nunca estuve enferma, el doctor me hizo favor de mentirle ha mi abuela sobre eso...**—

—**El doctor mintió para que tu abuela no supiera que estas embarazada? Eso es muy poco profesional...**—

—**Bueno... Si eso lo se, pero no vine aquí por eso... Es que, estaba muy aburrida, mi abuela no me deja trabajar...**—

—**Acaso estas loca? No ves que si trabajas así de duró como lo haces tu podría hacerle mal al bebé?**—

—**Bueno, eso, eso no lo había considerado...**—

—**Es que ahora no solo puedes pensar por ti sola, lo tienes que hacer por dos ahora... Tu abuela hace bien en no dejarte trabajar...**—

—**Yo se Twilight... Pero me aburro todo el día y luego de pronto me cansó y NO HAGO NADA, y me da sueño, y me da hambre, y luego me duele el cuerpo y aveces tengo frío y luego calor, y me da hambre otra vez y de la nada quiero llorar y luego me sofoco y no puede pasar ni una hora sin la odiosa necesidad de querer orinar, he ir al baño y no hacer NADA TWILIGHT... Nada! en las noches es mucho peor por que no me puedo acomodar, si me acuesto boca abajo recuerdo que estoy embarazada y eso lastimaría al bebé y me acuesto de lado, pero no me acomodo, y me acuesto boca arriba y se me va el sueño... Y por las más mañanas amanezco con nauseas y tengo que vomitar y eso ha sido diario durante casi DOS MESES! Twilight... Me estoy volviendo loca...**— y comenzó ha sollozar la granjera

—**Applejack... Emm yo se que esto seguro te afecta mucho! Y es muy muy normal que sientas todos esos síntomas... Ademas todo esto valdrá la pena para cuando nazca tu bebé, o que acaso lo no te mueres por conocerlo?**—

—*****suspiró*** si, Twilight, creo que tienes razón... Valdrá la pena cuando nazca...**—

—**Que bueno que lo veas así, ya te sientes mejor?**—

—**Hmmm, NO!**— y seguía sollozando

—**Applejack tranquila, no llores no es tan malo ya te lo dije... Oyes no quieres saber si tu bebé sera niño o niña!?**—

—**Claro que si, pero.. Aún falta mucho para que se defina bien el sexo el bebé no?**—

—**Pues si, pero estuve buscando en algunos libros y encontré un hechizo para averiguar el sexo del bebé antes del tiempo normal**—

—**Twi, tu puedes hacer eso!?**—

—**Bueno, tu serías la primera pony que le hago un "ultra sonido" emmm quieres que lo intente!?**—

—**Adelante...**—

Entonces Twilight hizo su cuerno brillar y luego salió un pequeño rayo morado hacia el vientre de Applejack

—**Ja, me hace cosquillas...**— dijo Applejack mientras veía ha Twilight concentrada en su vientre

Luego Twilight se detuvo e hizo un gesto de sorpresa

—**Que? Pasa algo!?**— le pregunto extrañada Applejack

—**D-dos**—

—**D-dos? a que te refieres?**— dijo con miedo en su voz

—**D-dos bebés...**—

—**¡QUE!? E-estas segura!?**—

—**Si, claramente pude ver dos cuerpos en tu vientre... Eso significa... ¡QUE TENDRÁS GEMELOS!**— dijo con alegría

—**G-ge-ge-gemelos!**— y tenía cara de pánico

—**Si.. es lo que pude ver... pero que? no te da gusto?**—

—**E-eh si, si claro que me da gusto, es una... Una maravillosa, maravillosa notícia! Y dime que son!?**—

—**Son niño y niña!**—

—**Awww que bien, eso suena lindo, jajaja... Entonces con que voy ha tener dos hijos? Si creo que no se oye mal... Jajaja**—

—**Me da gusto escuchar eso, sabía que te encantaría tener dos!**—

—**Si, bueno esta noticia, me conmocionó mucho jeje**—

Pero en ese instante Rainbow Dash se acercaba volando a la ventana de Twilight

—**Eh? Hola Rainbow**— saludo Twilight

—**Hola, oh ahí estas Applejack, te estuve buscando como loca!**—

—**Hola Rainbow, que pasa?**—

—**Pues, como no te hemos visto en días, decidimos irte a buscar!**—

—**Irme a buscar?**—

Y en ese momento entraron Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy

—**Si, fuimos a tu casa y tu abuela nos dijo que viniste a visitar a Twilight, por eso es que vinimos!**— mencionó Rarity

—**Pues que bueno que vinieron, así podrán enterarse!**— dijo Twilight

—**Enterarnos? Y ahora que pasó!?**— mencionó Rainbow desde la ventana

—**Pues... Applejack por que no les dices!**—

—**Pues, Twilight uso su magia para averiguar el sexo de mi bebé, y nos encontramos con una grata sorpresa, emmm voy a tener gemelos!**—

—**WoW eso es genial! Eso significa que habrá doble diversión para cuando los bebés de Applejack nazcan, que genial, además eso significa que jugaré en doble y tendré que hacer sus fiestas DOBLEMENTE DIVERTIDAS! Y dime son niño y niña!? O son dos niños o son dos niñas, dímelo quiero saber!**— mencionó muy alegre Pinkie

—**Bueno, Twi dice que serán niño y niña**—

—**Ay eso suena magnífico, Applejack muchas felicidades, que emoción, tendrás un niño y una niña, a ella seguro podré hacerle vestidos y atuendos estupendos!**— mencionó Rarity

—**Valla quien lo diría tendrás dos hijos, que agotador para cuando nazcan**— mencionó Rainbow

—**Emm, pues felicidades Applejack, si tener un hijo es bonito, tener dos es mucho más bonito**— mencionó tímida Fluttershy

—**Bueno, gracias... por todas esas lindas palabras...**—

—**Pero, si vas a tener dos hijos, eso significa que tengo que diseñar mas ropa de bebe, y de niño y niña, sera mejor que regrese a mi boutique...**— menciono Rarity

—**Si, y yo creo que tendré que buscar mas juguetes para ellos dos!**— agrego Pinkie

—**Oh no Rarity, Pinkie... no es necesario que hagan todo eso, ademas aun falta mucho para que nazcan**—

—**Hay no Applejack, yo hago todo esto por mis futuros sobrinos, por que quiero que cuando nazcan sepan que su tía favorita Rarity los quiere mucho...**—

—**Si, y yo tratare de armar un nuevo baúl especial con juegos y juguetes, para que cuando nazcan no tengas muchos problemas en cuidarlos... y YO VOY A SER LA TÍA FAVORITA RARITY!**—

—**Que no Pinkie... Ajam... bueno nos tenemos que retirar, me dio gusto verte Applejack después de tanto tiempo... aunque sea por unos pocos minutos, pero me tengo que retirar soy una pony muy ocupada, nos vemos luego...**—

—**Si yo también me voy... nos vemos al rato**— y se retiro brincando

—**Jajajaja... creo que esas dos ponys están mas emocionadas que yo...**— menciono Applejack

—**Jaja, si eso parece...**— agrego Twilight

—**Oyes.. Applejack, a ti no te asusta la idea de tener dos bebés?**— pregunto Rainbow

—**Asustarme? pero por que tendría que asustarme?**—

—**Bueno, dicen que tener un hijo es doloroso, y bueno tener dos hijos... emmm seria lo doble**—

—**Bueno, yo no lo había visto así pero...**—

—**Ademas... cuando nazcan, no te preocupa lo traviesos que podrían ser?**—

—**Yo no creo que sean tan...**—

—**Y dices que tu cuando era una pequeña potranca eras muy activa, te la pasabas de aquí para allá y que traías vuelto locos a tu abuela y a tu hermano..**—

—**Si pero...**—

—**Ahora imagínate todo eso al doble... por lo menos a mi si me asustaría**—

—**Emmm...**—

—**Oyes, Rainbow, no es justo que estés traumando ha Applejack, ademas todas esas cosas ya te tocaran vivir para cuando tengas tus hijos...**—

—**Tener hijos? ja! buena esa Twilight...jajajajajaja**—

—**Pero que te causa tanta risa?**— pregunto Fluttershy

—**Pues eso de "tener hijos" jajaja yo no los tendré...**—

—**Pero...**— mencionó Twilight y luego miro a Applejack y luego a Fluttershy —**Por que no?**—

—**Bueno, es que... No me agradan mucho los niños!**—

—**Como? No te gustan los niños!**— pregunto Applejack

—**Pues si, bueno si me gustan los niños y los soporto por un rato, pero tener propios, jajaja realmente no me gustaría!**—

—**Estas segura? Por que los niños son muy bonitos! No te animarías a tener aunque sea uno?**— pregunto Fluttershy

—**No! Para nada eso de cambiar pañales y lavar biberones no es lo mío, además creo que yo sería pésima..**—

—**Bueno yo concuerdo con que serías pésima, pero por lo menos deberías de cambiar tus expectativas... Que pasa si quedas embarazada dentro de unos años, o unos meses...**— mencionó Applejack

—**¡Que!**— y cambio su cara a una cara de horror y susto —**Jajajaja claro que no Applejack, yo tengo TODOS esos asuntos bajo control, difícilmente yo podría quedar embarazada—**

—**Jajajajajaja, pues, me encantaría ver que lo cumplieras**— mencionó Applejack

—**Acaso crees que yo no podría cumplir todo lo que dije?—**

—**Se que no podrías cumplirlo!**—

—**Muy bien! Pues te lo prometo es más TE JURO, QUE JAMAS VOY A TENER UN HIJO!**—

—**Pero Rainbow, no crees que lo que dices es un poco exagerado?**— mencionó Twilight

—**Jajajaja, con lo que me voy a reír cuando te vea "cambiando pañales" o "lavando biberones" jajajaja**— mencionó burlona Applejack

—**Ja-ja pues ya verás que yo no tendré hijos! JAMAS!**— y después le mostró la lengua a Applejack

_Applejack hizo lo mismo, y luego Rainbow, y otra vez Applejack y otra vez Rainbow y otra vez Applejack y otra vez Rainbow y otra vez Applejack y otra vez Rainbow..._

—**Bueno ya basta! Parecen dos ponys pequeñas—**

—**Ella empezó..**— dijeron al unísono

—**Hay! No me importa quien empezó, no pueden estar peleándose por tonterías**—

—**No nos estamos peleando por tonterías! Applejack se está burlando de mi**—

—**No me estoy burlando de ti, sólo pienso que lo que dices es muy tonto jajaja**—

—**Así? Pues ya verás... Nunca voy a tener hijos! No son importantes!**—

—**Bueno ya! No importa quisieran olvidar el tema y hablar de otra cosa?**—

—**Bueno, yo me tengo que ir tengo un cielo que despejar... Nos vemos luego—**

_Las 3 Manes sólo veían como se hiba volando_

—**Pero que necia!**—

—**Ustedes dos son bastante necias**— agregó Twilight

—**Bueno, creo que ya me voy... Tengo cosas que hacer... Nos vemos mañana...**— se despidió Applejack

_Twilight y Fluttershy sólo quedaron viendo y vieron como Applejack se iba_

_Applejack camino hasta Sweet Apple acres...y se puso a buscar a su hermano, pero al no encontrarlo trabajando dedujo que estaba comiendo en casa y decidió trabajar un poco mientras nadie estaba ahí para impedir celo, así que tomó unas canastas y las puso en su lomo_

—**Yo se que mi abuela me prohibió trabajar, pero me siento como una inútil allá sin hacer nada, además estoy segura que hacer mis labores no les hará daño amis bebés**— dijo para si misma la pony mientras pateaba un árbol y atrapaba las manzanas

_Así paso al rededor de una hora, y Big mac ya regresaba al trabajo, y lo primero que vio al regresar es a su hermana trabajando arduamente_

—**Applejack!**—

—**Ehh? Big mac... Jajaja emm no es lo que piensas!**— y se rió nerviosa

—**Creí que la abuela te había dicho que no podías trabajar!**—

—**Bueno, yo no llevó mucho tiempo aquí apenas llegué! Jajaja pero por favor no le vallas a decir a mi abuela! Si quieres ya dejó de trabajar, pero no le digas, si no estaré unos días más sin hacer nada en cama!**—

_Big mac sólo sonrió de lado y trato de ayudar a Applejack para quitarse las pesadas canastas de encima, pero en ese instante Applejack sintió un pequeño mareo y se tambaleo un poco_

—**Applejack! Te sientes bien?**—

—**Ehh, si si no fue nada, no se que me paso...**— y vio a su hermano borroso

—**Applejack sera mejor que te regreses a la casa...**— y miro preocupado a su hermana

—**Ehhh, si no te preocupes, yo ya me voy...**— y Applejack camino unos cuantos metros y luego se desvaneció en el suelo

_De inmediato su hermano corrió preocupado a donde estaba ella y eso fue lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de perder el conocimiento_

* * *

**_Que tal el cap? ojala les haya gustado... perdónenme otra vez en tardarme tanto en actualizar... prometo que ya no pasara.. muy bien nos leemos hasta el próximo capitulo..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola! Bueno ahora si creo que no hay mucho que decir... Así que sólo, disfruten el capítulo! :3 y de ante mano gracias por dejar sus Reviews!_**

* * *

_Applejack abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad, por que aún se sentía un poco débil y muy mareada, al abrir los ojos lo primero que pudo visualizar fue a su abuela sentada en su mecedora con una expresión preocupada, y a un lado de su abuela pudo ver a su hermano con una expresión más sería y que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, cuando volteo la mirada vio a un lado a su pequeña hermana que también se veía bastante preocupada por ella, y para finalizar vio al doctor que la mirab_a _con una expresión que le daba a entender que YA LO SABÍAN TODO!_

—**Bueno, Applejack ya recobró el conocimiento, creo que mi trabajo esta hecho... Con su permiso yo me retiró**— mencionó el doctor

—**Lo acompañó a la puerta doctor...**— mencionó la abuela Smith

_Applejack vio como se retiraban su abuela y el doctor, y se sintió un tanto expuesta por el simple hecho de que se quedará sola con su hermano, y aunque Applebloom estuviera ahi sabía que no le impediría a su hermano regañarla despues de lo que se había enterado_

—**Applejack!**—

_Ella sólo sudo frío al escuchar la voz de su hermano en ese tono tan frío_

_Applejack suspiró asustada_

—**Quien fue?**—

—**Q-qui-quien fue que?**—

—**Dime quien fue el ESTUPIDO al que se le ocurio TOCARTE y EMBARAZARTE...**— mencionó con mucha ira y sin rodeos

—**Así que... Y-ya lo sabes... E-e-eh bueno, primero que nada... Quisiera que... T-te calmaras un poco...**—

—**¡Applejack!**—

—**B-big mac...**—

—**Dime quien fue!**— mencionó insistente

—**Pero... Para, para que?—**

_Big mac sólo la veía serio_

—**No te lo diré... Por lo menos ahora... No**—

—**Si no me lo dices tu, yo mismo lo voy a buscar!**—

—**Para que? Para que cuando lo encuentres lo muelas a golpes? Déjame decirte que yo no le veo ningún sentido!**—

—**Es que no lo entiendes? Tengo que hablar con ese ESTUPIDO, para que se haga responsable de sus actos! Acaso cree que puede hablarte bonito, hacer "ESO" contigo, embarazarte y luego no hacerce cargo! Ese Idiota me va escuchar, y me las va pagar!**— dijo con mucha irá

—**Big mac, tranquilo! Yo ya tengo cubierto eso, yo se que el se va ser cargó...**—

—**Como lo sabes...**—

—**Simplemente lo se... No me preguntes como, sólo lo se...**—

—**Es que yo siento que tambien esto es mi culpa, Applejack eres mi hermana pequeña y no se tal vez si te hubiera cuidado mejor...**—

—**Tu no tienes la culpa, sólo eres mi hermano mayor no mi papá, no tienes que estar ensima de mi todo el tiempo... Además que no te da gusto? Vas a ser tío!**— dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro

—**A mi si me da gustó, voy a ser tía!**— mencionó Applebloom saltando a la cama y abrazando a su hermana mayor

_Applejack correspondió al abrazo de su hermana menor y esperaba una respuesta de su hermano_

—**Tu sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar...**— y se acercó a sus dos hermanas y las abrazó —**Pero por que no nos dijiste antes?**—

—**Es que, bueno queria que el papá de mis bebés estuviera presenté cuándo se los dijera!**—

—**Espera, bebés?**—

—**Bueno, jajajaja... Es que son gemelos!**—

—**Wow que genial son dos!**— mencionó Applebloom

—**Gemelos? Pero como lo sabes?**—

—**Bueno, Twilight...**—

—**Tu amiga Twilight supo antes que yo, de tu embarazo! No puedo creerlo... ¿Desde cuando me dejaste de tener confianza?**—

—**No es que no te tuviera confianza, jajaja más bien miedo, pero eso ya no importa mucho...**—

—**Muy bien, ahora quiero que me digas quien es el responsable?**—

—*suspiró***Caramel...**—

—**¡Cuando lo vea... lo mató!**—

—**Hay Big mac, no es para tanto...jajaja**— se rió nerviosa frío

—**Como que no es para tanto? Yo ya le había advertido a ese idiota que no se te acercará, y no le importó, cuando lo veo lo mató!**—

—**Deja de decir necedades! Tu no vas a matar a nadie me oiste?**—

—**Tengo entendido que se fue a ver un pariente enfermo, cuando se supone que regresaría?**—

—**Dentro de tres dias**—

—**Más le vale regresar, si no yo mismo lo buscaré y lo usaré de costal de Box hasta que me cansé**—

—**Tranquilo, no hace falta, el va regresar, y si no yo misma lo buscaré y castrare con mis propios cascos... Jajajaja**—

_Los dos hermanos se rieron y luego se abrazaron_

—**Jajaja, esto casi parece una tradición**— mencionó la abuela Smith mientras entraba a la habitación

—**Abuela? Tradición? A que te refieres con eso?**—

—**Es que... A mi me paso lo mismo cuando estaba embarazada de tu mamá, y a tu mamá le paso algo similar a lo que te paso a ti cuando se embarazo de Big mac...**—

—**Enserio?**— dijeron los 3 hermanos al unísono

—**Si, nosotras tratamos de "ocultar" nuestro embarazo, aunque pensándolo mejor no hay a que temerle...**—

—**Si, tal vez exagere un poco, pero realmente no quería que decepcionarán de mi...**—

—**Applejack... Eso jamás pasará, ni siquiera esto haría que yo me decepcione de ti... Es más hasta hiciste recordar como era yo a tu edad... Jajaja**—

—J**eje muchas gracias abuela, creó que, tal vez yo halla hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero ustedes son muy importantes para mi, y no quería decepcionarlos, por que yo se que lo que hice, emm no es muy correcto, por eso traté de ocultarlo, pero creo que esto fue demasiado para mi... Y además quisiera pedirles perdón..**—

—N**o hay nada que perdonar... Aunque tal vez deba castigarte por que te dije estrictamente que no te fueras a trabajar! Y me desobedeciste... Ahora deberás quedarte en cama otros 3 días más!**—

—**Pero abuela...**—

—**Nada de peros Applejack, pudiste a verle hecho daño a mi nieto, o nietos según me enteró..**.—

—**Aggg no se vale...** _*suspiro*_ **pero esta bien abuela... Se que pude a verle hecho mal a mis hijos.. Perdón**—

—**Mas te vale... Y Applebloom, Big Macintosh... Ya es muy tardé, creo que deberían irse a dormir tu igual Applejack, deberías dormir**—

—**Si, abuela..**.—

—**Buenas noches**—

—**Hasta mañana...**—

—**Que descansen... Hasta mañana**—

—**Hasta mañana**—

_Entonces Applebloom, Big mac y la abuela Smith salieron de la habitación de Applejack, y todos se fueron a dormir..._

_Ala mañana siguiente..._

_Applejack se levantó como todos los días, desayuno con su familia y se fue a casa de Twilight_

—**Que bueno que por fin les dijiste Applejack...**— dijo Twilight

—**Bueno, en realidad, yo no les dije... Ellos, ellos se enteraron de otra forma..**—

—**De que forma se enteraron?**—

—**Pues... Yo cuando regrese a casa, decidí que mientras nadie estaba trabajado en los campos, me puse a trabajar...**—

—**¡QUE!? Te dije que no podías ponerte a trabajar!**—

—**Si, ya lo se Twi... Pero por suerte no pasó nada... Mi hermano me ayudó a quitarme las canastas con las manzanas, y luego de eso me desmaye, y cuando desperté ahí estaba el doctor, que al parecer les había dicho que yo estoy embarazada...**—

—**Y como tomaron la noticia?**— pregunto Fluttershy

—**Pues... Supongo que bien.. Bueno Big mac no lo tomo muy bien, de hecho lo note algo molestó pero creó que ya está mejor...**—

—**Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tardé o temprano, pero no le paso nada malo a los bebés o si?**— pregunto Twilight

—**No, los bebés y yo estamos bien...**—

—**Y tal vez debas ser menos terca, como comprendes ponerte a hacer labores pesadas sabiendo que éstas embarazada...**— dijo Rainbow

—**Si, ya se que cometí un error... Y pudo a ver sido grave, pero créanme ya no lo voy a volver a hacer... o eso** **intentare **

_—_

—**Applejack, cual es tu necesidad de ir a trabajar, ya te lo hemos dicho un millón de veces.. eso le hará daño a tus hijos..**— menciono Twilight

—**Si si ya lo se... es solo que esto es muy aburrido... yo no estoy hecha para descansar .. y el estar embarazada me obliga a no hacer nada.. ademas ustedes mas que nadie saben que no me gusta estar sin hacer nada, y lo peor de todo es que tendré que estar así otros 9 meses mas..**—

—**Tal vez la espera sea larga pero... no crees que todos estos sacrificios valgan la pena para cuando veas a tus hijos? es decir no te da emoción?**—

—**SI me da emoción... ya te lo dije... pero no se... saben me e puesto a pensar muchas cosas en estos últimos días... y no se que tal si no soy buena madre?**—

—**Y que te hace pensar que no seras buena madre?**— pregunto Fluttershy

—**No se es que... tal vez sea demasiado joven como para hacerme cargo de un potro... y bueno yo voy a tener dos...**—

—**Pero de que hablas? tu eres la pony mas responsable que conozco.. yo creo que si eres capas de cuidar y educar bien a tus hijos...**— menciono Twiight

—**Es que no se.. bueno en estos últimos meses e estado mas preocupada de que mi familia no se enterara, pero ahora que lo saben, me quitaron un peso de encima, y pues no se comencé a asimilar muchas cosas, tal vez a un no me creo que significa estar embarazada y tener un hijo... bueno dos..**—

—**Vamos Applejack... tu si seras una buena madre... es de ti de quien estamos hablando... por que si yo tuviera hijos seria pésima...**— menciono Rainbow

—**Pero pensé que tu no querías tener hijos?**— pregunto Twilight

—**Y NO QUIERO TENERLOS! PERO...**—

—**Owwww no me digas que...**— menciono Fluttershy

—**Estas embarazada?**— complemento Applejack

—**QUE!? No no no no no no no, claro que no estoy... eehh bueno eso creo pero...**—

—¿**Como que eso crees?**—

—**ESTAS EMBARAZADA RAINBOW DASH!**—

—**¡NO! bueno no lo se...**—

_Las 3 manes se la quedaron viendo_

_—_**Enserio no lo se... quisiera que fuera un NO rotundo pero, pero no se...**—

—**Es por eso que has estado actuando rara cierto?**— pregunto Twilight

—**SI, ni siquiera e podido concentrarme en nada... **—

—**Pero como es que no sabes si estas o no embarazada?**— pregunto Fluttershy

—**Eh comprado como un millón de esas pruebas de embarazo y en algunas sale positivo y en otras sale negativo... y la verdad no se... me da miedo ir al doctor, odio ir al doctor, y también tengo miedo de saber el resultado!**— dijo Rainbow con cierta cara de pánico

—**Jajaja tranquila no es tan malo... es mas si quieres vamos ahora mismo al doctor, y si te da miedo saber el resultado podrían entregármelo a mi primero y yo sabre como decirte del modo mas amable que estas embarazada!**— dijo Applejack

—**No estés bromeando en un momento como este... puede ser que no este embarazada...**—

—**Pues eso no lo sabremos si estamos aquí.. por que no vamos a averiguarlo?**—

—_*suspiro*_ **Muy bien.. creo que no hay mucho a que temer vamos!**—

* * *

**_Que tal el cap?_**

**_ojala les haya gustado! :3 nos vemos hasta el otro cap! saludos!_**


End file.
